A Love that Never Dies
by faith.love.life.epic
Summary: Miley and Nick had it all, they were beyond in love. But Nick has to leave for a long tour, and they find it best to break up. What happens when Miley and Nick are thrown together in a completely random situation? Will their love rekindle? NILEY MANDY/JOE
1. Endless Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. THANK YOU TO _**ttran59 **_for the ideas for this story. I couldn't have done it without you!!!

Miley P.O.V.

"_Miley, will you marry me?" a very nervous Nick asked, down on one knee, presenting a gorgeous ring to me. The waves were crashing around us, the stars glowing above us, the warm sand beneath my bare feet. _

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

My eyes fluttered open and my hand flew to the snooze button. I immediately re-shut my eyes, in hopes of finishing this dream. _Come on. Nick. Proposing. Ring. Beach. Cooome on. _I though, desperately trying to carry on with my dream.

It was no use. The dream was long gone, as was my happiness. I sat up, the comforter falling from my shoulders to my waist, as I leaned against my headboard. I couldn't help but feel sad. I'd given up the one thing that had meant more to me than life itself.

I reached over to my nightstand and picked up a bamboo picture frame. Just glancing at the picture brought endless tears to my eyes. I remembered this day so clearly…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mi. What do you want to do today?" Nick asked me._

"_mm I really don't care, I just want to spend it with you!" I cooed, ruffling his curly fro._

"_Well, in that case…how does a picnic by a lake sound?" he asked, bringing a woven basket out from behind the sofa. I could see the red and white checkered blanket sticking out slightly as he held it out in front of me._

"_Aw nick! That's so sweet! I'd love to!" I said, getting up and lacing my fingers with his. I slipped my feet into my reef flipflops, and we were off._

_After 10 minutes of walking, we reached this gorgeous lake. There were white swans swimming peacefully, gorgeous yellow daises growing all around us, and the slight sound of the water rippling. You could even hear some frogs croaking._

_I couldn't help but giggle._

"_Whatcha laughing at, Mi?" Nick asked, spreading out the blanket._

"_Ohh nothing. This just seems like a scene from a movie." I said, still giggling._

"_and what movie would that be, miss?" he asked, taking my hand._

"_have you seen the little mermaid?" I asked. He nodded._

"_the 'Kiss the Girl' scene. You know, the lake, the slight ripple in the water, the frogs croaking, swans swimming. I half expect animals to pop up out of no where and start serenading us!" I exclaimed, grinning like crazy._

"_well…I don't know about animals, but am I good enough?" he asked, walking over to a tree and fetching his guitar, that had been safely hidden behind it._

"_I wrote this for you Mi." he said, softly, sitting on the grass. I sank to the ground, sitting in front of him, never tearing my gaze from his._

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

_I looked up at him, smiling. "That was beautiful Nicky." I cooed._

"_You liked it?" he asked, shyly._

"_No, I loved it." I said. He sat the guitar down by his side, leaned forwards on his knees, pressed his lips to mine._

_It was a soft, simple kiss. We pulled back, and he rested his forehead on mine._

"_Thanks." He muttered, lacing his fingers with mine. _

_I grinned, as a question popped into my mind._

"_Not to break the romantic mood, but how'd ya get the guitar here without me noticing?"_

"_Oh. I found this place yesterday. I got up early today, made the picnic food, brought my guitar out here, then came back to your house to get you."_

_I giggled. "So you knew I'd say yes to coming here?"_

"_Hah! Like you'd pass up a chance to be with me!" he scoffed._

_I giggled at him, touching this tip of his nose with my index finger._

"_that is so!...true." I said, giggling._

"_I need a picture of us." I blurted out, randomly._

"_What?" nick asked, confused._

"_I need a picture of us! I mean, I have one of me and Mandy, me and Emily, Me and Mitchell, me and my family. Even one with me and Jason Earles. But not one with me and my own boyfriend!!! Lets take one so I can put it in a frame!" I exclaimed._

"_Okay okay. Lucky for you, I brought a camera!" nick said, standing up and striding over to the basket. He rummaged through the contents before brushing over the object he desired. He dusted off the lens, as he walked back over to me._

_Nick wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my cheek, while I smiled brightly. _

_FLASH_

_The picture was taken, a picture that truly captured the essence of our relationship._

_Nick kissing my cheek lovingly, and me smiling my brightest smile._

_After taking their picture together, Nick took a few others of me. I pulled a daisy, sticking it behind my ear, and smiled for the camera. I rolled around in the grass, gigging like crazy. He snapped a few more pictures of me playing around, before I snatched the camera from him. I took tons of photos of him, standing by a tree, by the lake, lying on the ground. I basically took all pictures imaginable, of him._

_We ate, randomly feeding each other, and telling stories._

_After a few hours, it started to get late, so we packed up and headed home. I went straight to my wing-yes I have my own wing- of my house, and threw myself on my bed. This had been one of the best afternoons of my life! I was drifting off into a happy sleep, when I heard my iMac ding, informing me of a new email. I shot up and ran to my computer, pulling up my inbox._

_My sweet Mi._

_Here are the pictures of our wonderful day together! I had a blast with you, and days like today truly define what our relationship is about. It's the pure essence of why I love you with all of my heart. I'm so blessed that I met you and im so happy you are mine._

_Lots of love forever and ever!_

_Nick_

**1 attachment: Click to download.**

_I was practically in tears after reading this. It was so sweet! I truly loved this boy!_

_I dragged the cursor over the "click to download" button and waited as the pictures downloaded and saved in iPhoto. A few minutes later, the computer dinged to inform me it was done. I went into iPhoto, found the one of the two of us, and printed it out using my picture printer. I snatched it from the tray once it had dried, and hugged it to my chest. I found a picture frame in my closet and put the picture in its new home. I danced around the room with the picture frame, before gracefully dropping it on my nightstand. _

_It had been the best day. EVER._

I brushed my hand over my cheek, flicking the tears off my face. I sat the frame back down, and got off my bed. I trudged into the bathroom, turning on the hot water for a shower. While the water was heating up, I went back to my room and pulled out sweat pants and a tee shirt. I gathered them in my arms and walked to the bathroom once again. I stripped out of my pj's and stepped into the hot water falling from faucet. The hot water seemed to wash away all the pain. But just for now. It wouldn't last. I would see something that reminded me of _him_ and the tears would flow once more. I squeezed Paul Mitchell shampoo into my palm, massaging it into my hair and scalp. I rinsed the soapy suds out of my hair. I conditioned my hair, rinsed it out, and just stood beneath the hot water, feeling it trickle down my body. It gave me goosbumps as it warmed me and made me shiver all at the same time-just like _him. _Oh here it comes. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and my body shook as I sobbed.

Once the shaking subsided, I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white fuzzy towel around my body in the process. I dried off my body, towel dried my hair, and quickly put on the clothing. I drug the dark brown eyeliner pencil lightly along my eyelid, put on a scarce amount of mascara and added a finishing touch of lip gloss. I don't really like to wear a lot of makeup, it makes me feel fake.

I walked back into my bedroom, searching for my comfy blanket. I found it lying on the floor, beside my huge, white, fuzzy chair, and dragged it behind me as I took it into my-yes my-living room in my wing-yes my wing- of the house. I sat on the oversized brown sofa, that perfectly matched the aqua walls, and immersed myself into the blanket. I clutched the silver remote in my hand, and switched on the power of my 40" flat screen tv.

ET came on, and I vaguely watched, my thoughts so clearly elsewhere.

That is, until I heard…

"Nick! Nick Jonas! Over here!!" I heard Mary Hart, ET's host, call out.

My gaze shot back to the tv screen, and landed on a boy with floppy brown curls, big brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile…all in HDTV.

Seeing him brought tears to my eyes. He looked so…happy.

"Nick! Can you give us an interview?" the blonde host pleaded.

"Sure!" he exclaimed. He was always so giving. Never one to turn anyone down for anything.

"I hear you just got back from your tour this morning! I bet that was fun! New cities, new girls! So, any new love interests?" she asked him. I gasped. He got home today! I completely forgot! For a second I saw him freeze. No one else would've noticed, but I knew him so well. I saw the look flash in his eyes. I could tell he was thinking of me when she asked about his love interests. However, what I couldn't decipher was whether the emotion was longing, anger, hurt, lust, love, or just shock.

"heh. Uh, no not recently." He answered, looking down nervously.

"Oh I see. Okay well what's new with you and your brothers?" she pressed.

"Oh not much. Joe and Kev are at home right now with their girlfriends, but I decided I'd go out for a smoothie. I've got a meeting about a role in a movie later, but that's really all that's up."

"Ooh a movie, huh? Care to give us some more details?" Mary Hart questioned.

"I'm sorry! You know I would! But legally, im contractionally bound to _not_ disclose any information!" he said, sorrowfully.

"Its fine, Its fine. Well, I'll let you go get your smoothie! We hope to hear more from you, Mr. Jonas!" she called, shaking his hand, and turning back to the camera.

"That was Nick Jonas himself! We only got a short interview, but hopefully there will be more to come! Stay tuned, after the commercial break, we'll be talking to Eva Longoria about her marriage to NBA star, Tony Parker!" she said into the camera, as the screen cut to the ET logo, then to a commercial for toothpaste.

Tears streamed down my face as I thought back to the reason as to why I was in this immense pain.

_Flashback_

"_Nick?" I asked, picking up the phone to my boyfriends ring tone._

"_Mi." he breathed out._

"_Nick, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, getting worried._

"_Um, can we meet? Now? At the beach near your house? Please?" he asked, in a small voice._

_I knew something was wrong._

"_y-yeah. I-I'll be there." I choked out. I shoved my feet into my reefs, grabbed my Hollister hoodie and walked out of my house._

_I knew something was wrong. I knew something bad was coming. I could feel it. The way he spoke. The timidness of his voice. The way he didn't say 'I love you'. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. What if this was the end of 'us'?_

_I reached the beach, walked out onto the warm, tan sand, and sat near the water. The sun hit my face, warming me up a bit, as I shook from nerves._

_I was lost in my own world. I was thinking of nothing but nick, and what was about to happen. However I was snapped back to reality as I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_My head whipped around to reveal a very nervous looking nick, playing with his fingernails._

"_Mi." he started, looking sad._

"_Nicky. What's wrong?" I asked. He sat down in front of me, and stared right in my eyes. The wind picked up, blowing my hair around, so I reached up and tied it into a high bun._

"_Mi…I…I don't know how to say this…" he started again. He grasped both my hands in his._

"_You're breaking up with me." I sighed._

"_What? I mean…what?" he asked._

"_you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I asked, with a knowing look._

"_Not because I want to." He breathed out._

"_I understand. I just…I want to know..why?"_

"_Miley. There is so much tension. I know you feel it too. You've said so yourself. I'm getting ready to go on tour! And im so excited! But, I hate leaving you. And miley, I don't think I can do a long distance relationship. It puts such a strain on our feelings towards one another, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy, not sitting in your room, crying over me. I know this is hard, but I think its whats best." He finished, squeezing my hands lightly._

_Tears fell from my eyes as I nodded._

"_I know. I think so too. I hate this. I hate not being yours anymore. But I understand. Being together, but never actually 'together' would be very hard. It would mess up how we feel about one another. And you being on tour, that's a long time. A long time in which we are going to grow and change. And who's to say our personalities will still be compatible after months of not seeing each other? Why not avoid the greater heartache…" I said, tears flowing down my bronze cheeks._

_He reached up and brushed them away lightly._

"_I love you now, and I will always love you. Who knows? Maybe when I get back, we can start again. Let's just…not get our hopes up. Its something neither of us can handle." He stated, calmly._

_I nodded. "I…I s-sh-should g-get h-home." I choked out. The sobbing was becoming harder and harder, and my voice was beginning to crack as my body started to shake. I understood where he was coming from, but it still hurt like hell!_

"_Ok. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself." He said, standing up and helping me up. I hugged him one last time, then headed for home._

_This morning I woke up as happy as could be, and tonight I go to bed, feeling as though ive lost everything._

Reliving this memory brought even more tears to my eyes. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I knew they would fall, and the second I brushed them off, they'd be replaced by a fresh new batch. I sat on my sofa, my whole body shaking violently, as tears cascaded down my face. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Off in the distance, I heard my phone go off, playing _Geek in the Pink,_ customized ring tone for my best friend Mandy. I not once answered, which means she'd be over in the next ten minutes to make sure I was okay.

Sure enough, within 60 seconds of that thought, I heard her key turning in my glass sliding door, and her short body stepped into my kitchen. Her long brown hair was straight, and fell down to her mid-back. She wore sweatpants and a tee shirt, much like me. She slipped her flipflops off of her feet, and bounced into my living room, a bright smile plastered on her face.

However, the moment her eyes rested on my shaking figure, her smile faded and her heart melted. She rushed to the sofa, lifted the blanket and climbed under next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I continued crying.

"Him again, huh?" she asked, after a few minutes.

I looked up, and nodded slowly.

She brushed the hair out of my face that had been sticking from my salty tears.

"B-b-b-ut its w-w-w-w-orse." I stuttered.

She tilted her head in confusion, and waited for me to continue.

"Interview. ET. Back in LA." I said, scatterbrained.

She still looked confused.

I grasped the remote and hit the re-wind button on my tivo. I watched in pain and agony, as she observed the interview that had brought such strong tears. By the time it was over, she looked back at me, as a new batch of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"oh mi. "she breathed out, hugging me tighter.

I put my head down, further hiding it in the blanket.

"Sweetie. Sweets. Come on. Chin up! Smile. I know this is hard for you. But its been like this for months. I am, by no means, judging. I mean, you saw how I was when me and Cody broke up. But I seriously think a day out would do you some good. What do you say? Spend some time with your best friend?" she asked, hopefully.

I looked up at her eager face, and nodded, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Great!" she exclaimed, clapping, and standing up. She grabbed my hands and pulled me off the sofa.

"Lets get you cleaned up!" she exclaimed, pulling me to my bathroom.

3 hours later (or around noon) we emerged from my bedroom. My hair was curly and down, my makeup perfect, and I was wearing a fresh outfit.

She had dressed me in an orange, button up, diamond pattern juicy tank top, dark wash jeans, a white jacket, and my rainbow flipflops.

She changed into a pair of my dark wash skinny jeans, purple v-neck shirt, and knee high black boots.

We linked arms and walked out of my wing of the house, locking the door behind us. I climbed into the passenger seat of her silver BMW convertible and we sped off.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up outside of Robeks Juice Bar. We hopped out of the car, and I pulled the big glass door open. We waltzed in, and I ordered my usual-Strawberry Banana smoothie. I went to pay, but mandy stopped me.

"My treat, love. This is your day to feel better. I pay for all, got it?"

I nodded, hugging her.

"I love you shmandy." I said, softly.

My phone started to vibrate like crazy, and I looked down to see the screen flashing "INCOMING CALL FROM: Jenny Larson" my manager.

I slid my finger across the "Slide to answer" button on my iPhone, and rose the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, in a soft tone.

"Hey miles. Its me. There's this new movie, and the director was hoping you'd meet up with him today to talk about being the female lead? It films in three locations. Here in L.A., a bit in Honolulu, Hawaii, and a lot in New York City. Airfare and residence are fully paid, and Mandy can come with you. You will make a total of 3 million dollars for this, hopefully, box office sensation, in addition to royalty fees. Are you in?"

"Uh, yeah! That sounds great! If mandy will come, then im most definitely in. When do we meet him?" I asked, slightly excited.

"Today at 4. Okay? Don't be late and have fun hunny! Bye!" she said, hanging up.

I turned to Mandy and told her about the job offer.

"I'm only taking it if you come with me. I cant handle being away from you." I said.

She walked over and hugged me. "I'm most def. in!" she exclaimed, giggling.

We both called our parents, who were cool with it, grabbed our smoothies, and headed for her BMW. We spent the next few hours shopping and hanging out at the beach. At 3:30 we headed for the studio to meet with the director.

We walked into the meeting room and waited patiently.

After about 5 minutes, a rather tall, skinny man walked in, wearing a Nirvana tee shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Hey! I'm Jerry. Director of this new movie. I think you would be PERFECT for the role! I know that your manager filled you in on the details, so, questions?" he said, flicking his black sunglasses off of his eyes and onto his forehead.

"Nope. As long as Mandy can come with, I'm in." I said.

"Then its settled. I know normally it takes a lot more than this, but I want you in this movie. So sign here, and here, and here and here, and we're all good!" he said, pushing a contract towards me.

I clutched it in my hands, reading it carefully.

"I think my dad should be here…maybe Jenny too?" I said, kinda nervous about signing a contract.

"Thought you might feel that way. You're a smart kid. I like that. JENNY. BILLY. COME IN NOW!" he called.

My dad and Jenny walked in the doorway and gave me the okay to sign. I signed all that was necessary, as did my father and Jenny. They then had Mandy sign some release forms, and have them faxed to her mom so she could sign them as well.

16 signatures, four bottles of water and Forty five minutes later, everything was all set.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"a week. So pack up and get ready! First stop HAWAII! We'll be there for a month, then we spend 8 months in New York City, then we come back here to finish up. The last leg of filming, in L.A., will probably be about 2 months long. Here's your script, and see ya at the airport!" He called, exiting the meeting room.

I grasped Mandy's hand and we shot out of the studio. Once we were out of earshot, we started jumping up and down, shouting.

"IKNOWIWASSADEARLIERBUTIMSOEXCITEDNOWOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I screeched. (A/N:** in case you didn't catch that, which im sure you didn't, she said "I know I was sad earlier but I'm so excited now oh my god oh my god oh my god!")**

"I KNOW! I CANT WAIT!" Mandy said, dragging me towards her car.

We drove to the beach, since we had way to much energy to sit still, and hung out there for a while. I was actually starting to feel really really good for the first time in a long time.

That was until I saw _him._

He was walking in the sand, with Frankie. Part of me wanted to call out to him, talk to him, breathe in his scent, snuggle up to his body, cry in his arms, kiss his soft lips, hold his warm hands. But the other part of me knew that if I allowed myself to go work it out with him, it would all fall apart once more, in a week when I would be leaving. It was best if I just kept my mouth shut.

But not once did my gaze leave him.

"and I was like 'oh my god' and she was like 'youre stupid' and I was like 'no youre stupid' and then she slapped me. SHE SLAPPED ME. So I was like 'oh hell no, I don't think so' and THAT'S how I got my first detention…in 2nd grade….." I heard mandy ramble.

"mile. Miley. Miles? Milerrrrrrrrs? Shmiley? Shmilers? MILEY!" she screamed. I not once turned my attention to her. I couldn't. I couldn't believe he was standing so close to me, yet he felt a world away. Tears rolled down my cheeks, no matter how much I willed myself NOT to cry. It wasn't going to work, and I knew it. So I gave up, and let the tears fall freely.

Mandy followed my gaze, and rested her eyes on what I was looking at. I knew when she had realized what was going on, because a soft gasp escaped her mouth before she pulled me into a hug.

We sat on the beach hugging for a few moments. But I quickly pulled back to see if he was still there. And sure enough, there he stood on the soft sand, playing Frisbee with his little brother. I smiled through my tears, at the sight. It was so sweet. I watched as the Frisbee sailed through the air, completely unaware that it was headed towards me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely noticed anything or anyone.

Nick was back. He was here. He was right there! Within 10 feet of me! The love of my life, who I loved and will always love, was standing right in front of me, and I cant do a damn thing about it because im leaving to film a movie in a week! How messed up is that? Maybe we aren't supposed to be **CRASH**

Something hard hit my head. I squeezed my eyes shut from the stinging on my forehead, before slowly opening one eye. My eyes looked down and I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

The Frisbee.


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. By the way, you guys should all check out _**ttran59**_ 's stories, you'll get hooked I swear! They are truly wonderful! And the song I use in this one is "over and over" by three days grace!

Read and review please!!

Anyways, back to the story…

I stared at the neon yellow disk sitting in front of me. This meant Nick was going to come to retrieve Frisbee. My breathing hitched, my head started spinning, and thoughts were racing through my mind at a thousand miles a minute.

"Excuse me. Could you hand us our Frisbee please?" Nick asked politely, clearly not recognizing me.

It took a second to register that he was talking to me, but the second he did, I grasped the Frisbee and looked up at him. I extended my hand out to him, and as he took hold of the Frisbee, his eyes met mine. I could definitely feel myself blushing.

"Miley." He breathed out.

"Nick." I answered, in almost the same tone.

"Guys I have a joke!!! Listen! Listen to my joke!" Frankie shouted, walking over and jumping up and down.

Nick and I both looked relieved when Frankie came over. However, that quickly changed…thank you Mandy.

"Look Frankie! A BLIMP!" Mandy exclaimed, pointing off into the distance.

"Oh where?!" Frankie exclaimed, turning his gaze in the direction her finger was pointing.

"Over there. Here, I'll show you!" she said, standing up and taking his hand. They walked off, leaving me and Nick alone.

"Err care to sit?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Uh sure." He said, sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"So…." I said, hoping he would start the conversation.

"How've you been?" he asked. How had I been? Hmm lets see here. Crying myself to sleep every single night. Crying every morning. Crying when I see anything that brings back the slightest memory of him. I was a wreck. I couldn't handle not being with him. And I could look you right in the eye and tell you I was over him, but I'd be lying. Just at the mention of his name, my eyes either twinkle or water, my heart beat speeds up, my mind races, and goosebumps envelop my skin. I lose control. But I couldn't tell him that. That would be too…creepy.

"Ive been good." I lied.

He nodded, gazing out into the ocean.

"How've you been?" I asked him. I dropped my gaze down to the sand, making swirls in it with my fingers.

"Ive been better, but I'm okay." He said, clasping his hands together in his lap. I lifted my head a little to watch a seagull sweep down and land on the sand. I watched as he walked, leaving a trail of his footprints behind. Just like we all would, eventually. Land on this earth and leave our footprints, or evidence that we had been here. Our footprints representing what we were put here to do, what we accomplish while we're here. I couldn't help but smile, yet feel scared at this thought. I was quickly slipping into my own world, when I heard Nick speak up.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, finally looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked, still kindof out of it.

"you were thinking. When you think, your eyes move back and forth really fast, and you just kinda, zone out. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh just about life and such." I said. I didn't really want to talk to him about this. If I got into a deep conversation with him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying my eyes out when I left in a week. It was just easier to build walls and ignore my longing heart, to save it from the pain.

"oh, okay." He said.

I opened my mouth to say something, just as my iPhone started playing _Ready, Set, Don't Go._

I slid my finger over the answer call button, and pressed it to my ear.

"hello?" I said, softly.

"Mi, its your dad." He said. He sounded kindof panicked, which immediately alarmed me.

"Dad, whats wrong?" I asked. I noticed Nick's head shot up and he looked at me worriedly.

"Miles. We can't find Noah. She was here a few hours ago, said she was going for a walk, then disappeared. I don't know what to do. If your mom was still here, she'd know! This wouldn't have happened if she was still here!" he rambled.

"Daddy. Listen to me. First of all, I'll find her. And second, I know we lost her only a few short months ago, but you are a wonderful dad. I think you need to know that, because I wouldn't trade you for the world. And im sure she's looking down, smiling at how much you love us. It's going to be okay, I promise." I said, softly. Nick just stared at me, a confused look on his face.

"okay bud. I know, its just, its so hard. I miss her. I know you guys miss her too, and I know its hard on all of us. Things will calm down. Things will get better. Okay, im better now. Thank you for that. Are you sure you don't mind looking for Noah?" he asked, the panic picking back up in his voice.

"On my way now Dad! I love her too much to let anything happen to her. I'll send Mandy home while I look, okay? I love you. Bye!" I said, hanging up my phone.

"Sorry to cut this..er..short, but could you please tell Mandy to head back to my house when she's done with Frankie? Ive really got to…take care of something." I said, completely freaking out that my little sister was missing.

"Uh yeah, sure. No problem. What's wrong? Do you need help?" he asked.

Oh dear how I wanted to say yes. But that would be bad. We would run around town together, the walls I'd worked so hard at building (no matter how weak they were) would easily crash down. I couldn't let myself be subject to that kind of pain, so I politely declined.

"That's sweet. But, i…er…can handle it. Thanks though!" I said, standing up and running off towards the street.

I spent a few hours searching, checking every street, shop and diner I passed. My mood was beginning to turn grey, as was the sky.

I sighed in frustration at my afternoon. My baby sister was missing and I had a run-in with my ex who I will probably love until my last breath. Could this be any worse?

As if on cue, the rain started coming down like an avalanche. Within seconds I was completely drenched. I heard my dad's ring tone set off once again, and I stood under a store's awning while I took the call.

"Daddy! I cant find her anywhere! And I ran into nick earlier. And Life is falling apart and I don't know what to do and I miss mommy" I wailed.

"Bud. Shhh calm down. Noah just came home, she's safe and sound. Nick is here right now, actually, with Frankie and Mandy. They wanted to make sure you got home okay. Are you headed home?" he asked me.

I looked around, my eyes darting all over, before I realized I had no clue where I was.

"Err…" I croaked.

"Oh God Miles, you're lost, aren't you?" he said, worry clouding his voice.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"no, don't apologize. I'll be right out to come find you. Stay put. I love you. Bye!" he said, hanging up.

Standing under this awning was doing nothing to keep me dry. It was late in the afternoon, so no shops were open either. I quickly trudged across the street, and underneath the dock. At least this would keep me a little bit dryer.

I leaned against a pole under the dock, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up to find myself under the dock, the pitch black sky surrounding me, as rain beat down above me, and thunder boomed all around. I craned my neck around to see if there was anyone around me. But instead my eyes met with a bright flash, as lightning whipped through the sky. The palm trees were dancing in the strong winds, moving around like crazy. I started to get really scared, and took out my phone.

23 missed calls from: Nick Jonas.

Why would he be calling me?

I quickly redialed his number, and listened to it ring. He answered before the second ring even had a chance to begin.

"Miles?!" he said, anxiously.

"mhmm." I responded, nervous because of the weather.

"Oh miley! I've been so worried! Your dad stayed home with Noah and Mandy. I'm out looking for you. Do you know what beach your near?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Uhh…" I looked around "Hermosa Beach." I replied, after seeing a giant sign next to the dock I was currently under.

"really? Ok, im like ten seconds from there. Can you tell me what you're around?"

"I'm sitting underneath a dock by the water…" I answered, fear laced in my voice. This didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

"you're scared. I know you are. I'll be there soon. Just, hold on!" he said, hanging up.

I sighed, and leaned my head back against the pole once more. Tears were streaming down my face. This was one of the simple things that reminded me why I loved Nick so much. Why is it so hard to let go of him?

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

With that clap of thunder, I felt the ground shake a bit. I started to panic, and my breathing grew quicker. I drew my hand up to my face, slowly wiping at the tears falling. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and sank my head down, trying to keep myself warm.

That was when I heard the one voice that could make or break me.

"Miles." He breathed out.

My head shot up and in the general direction of the voice.

"Ni-ick?" i croaked.

"Miley!" he shouted, louder this time. He practically ran the short distance to me, wrapping me in his arms. Oh how good it felt to be in his arms-NO miley! You cant let your guard down! You cant!

But that voice in the back of my head was pushed aside, and definitely left unnoticed.

I buried my head into his chest and cried. I let out all the emotion I was feeling that day. The fear of seeing him. The fear of losing Noah. The anger and hurt of losing my mom. The excitement of landing a new movie role. It just all came out in tears. He held my shaking body, until my sobbing subsided, coinciding with the rain.

He stood up and held his hand out for me to latch onto. I clutched his hand and he pulled me up. He placed his jacket around my shoulders, and the two of us started to walk back towards my house.

Within an hour, we were safe and sound in my home. I thanked Nick, hugged him goodbye, and said bye to Frankie. Then Mandy and I said our goodnights to my family and dashed to my wing of the house.

"I need to shower. I'm still co-c-c-old." I said shivering a bit.

"Go for it hun. I'll pick out a movie for us to watch and we'll just relax. Okay? Go shower!" she said, pushing me into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water before racing back into my room. I picked out a pair of Victorias Secret sweatpants and a shirt that said "Music Is Love".

I peeled my wet clothing off my body and I hopped in the shower, and let the hot water run all over me. As the water dripped down my body, tears flooded my face. I didn't bother washing my hair, again, I just needed to get warm. Once I had accomplished that, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off with my towel, changed into my clothes, and threw my hair up in a messy bun.

I walked back into my bedroom, to see Mandy sitting on my bed with a bowl of popcorn and the "Hairspray DVD Menu Set-Up" screen playing on the T.V.

I bounced onto the bed next to her, eager to watch the movie. However, not even ten minutes into it, I broke down. I did this quite regularly, so it no longer alarmed Mandy. She simply moved closer to me, paused the movie, and wrapped me in one of her sisterly hugs. Once I cried all my tears, I sat up and dried my cheeks.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Nonsense. Tell me whats going on." She said.

"I just. i…argh I don't know! No, that's a lie. I do know! Its so hard not having a mom anymore. And when I thought I had lost Noah? Oh man I was going crazy! And to top it all off-"

"Nick." She finished, softly.

I nodded, more tears spilling from my royal blue eyes.

"Listen to me, Mile. Things_ will _get better. And I will be there, every step of the way. I know you love Nick, but just give it time. You never know how it will turn out. Right now, let's focus on getting you happy and prepared for your new movie!" she exclaimed, a bright smile playing on her face.

I grinned a bit, seeing my best friend so happy.

"You're right. I'll at least try to be happier. Thank you. And im so excited for this new movie!" I declared, a small smile tugging at my own lips.

About an hour later, Mandy had fallen asleep. I, however, couldn't get to sleep. My mind kept replaying my run-ins with Nick. Over and over. I, very quietly, snuck out of my room and into my music room. I picked up my acoustic guitar and began to strum a few chords. I sat the guitar back down, and began wandering around the room. I eventually stood before a large bookcase, my eyes immediately landing on the object of my desire. I pulled down my song notebook, my prized possession, and sat back on the floor.

I had an idea for a song that just couldn't wait.

I scribbled furiously for what seemed like hours. I would write a line, scratch it out, rewrite it, scratch it out, write out the original, and finally be satisfied. This carried on for quite some time, but then I had it finished. And I was proud. It basically summed up what I felt about my situation with Nick. Now all I needed was a melody to back it up. I reached out for my guitar once more, and began searching for the right chords.

Around an hour later, I had everything perfect for my new song. Now all I had to do was sing it.

I took a deep breath and began…

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

As I finished, tears dribbled down my face. I looked down at my guitar and saw teardrops had pretty much covered it's beautiful exterior. I couldn't help but giggle at the irony of the song 'Teardrops on my Guitar' and how it suddenly made so much more sense to me. I wiped the guitar with my sleeve, sat it back on its stand, and walked back to my room.

Mandy was still asleep, face down in the pillow, arms and legs sprawled out all over the bed. I giggled slightly, before climbing into the bed next to her. Tears were still falling from my eyes, as I rested my head on my pillow and turned off all the lights.

Nothing could be heard except the soft snores coming from Mandy. Well, that, and a rather loud vibration noise. I was curious, so I looked over at my nightstand, and sure enough, the screen to my iPhone was lit up.

I grasped it in my hands, bringing it close to my face. My heartbeat sped up as I saw who the incoming text message was from…

Nick Jonas.


	3. What a day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And again, if you didn't read it last time, check out _**ttran59**_'s stories! They are awesome!!

Miley P.O.V.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes, slightly worried about what this text message had in store for me. I cautiously slid my finger over the unlock button, and went straight to my text messages. Breathing in deeply, I clicked on the one that said "Nick Jonas" and waited while it loaded.

_Miley. It was great to see you today. I miss you. Do you want to go to lunch with me today? I'd love to catch up. Let me know._

_Nick_

Oh god. What was I going to do?! I mean, I couldn't turn him down. I couldn't. It would kill me if didn't go. But what happens if I cry? What happens if it gets even harder to leave to go film the movie? WHAT IF HE WANTS TO GET BACK TOGETHER?

My head told me to not be stupid, and turn him down! But my heart was telling me to go. I knew it would only cause further heartache if I went, but what choice did I have? This was the boy I'm in love with. At that moment I decided to ignore my mind and follow my heart. So I texted him back.

_I'll be there. When & Where?_

_Miles_

I made my message short, sweet and to the point. I didn't want to seem too desperate. Sure, I'd spent every waking moment crying over him for the past 5 months, but what he doesn't know couldn't hurt him, right? And im an actress for crying out loud! If anyone could pull off faking happiness, it was me dammit!

I turned off my phone, rolled over, and instantly fell asleep.

The Next morning I woke up to the sunlight pouring into my bedroom. My eyes fluttered open and drifted in the direction of my awakening best friend.

"Morning Love." Mandy said. I grinned at her.

"Why so happy?" she asked.

I picked up my phone, turned it on found the text messages and handed it to her. She sat quietly reading them for a few moments, before looking up, her eyes wide.

"You do know what this means, right?" she said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU LOOK HOTT! IRRESISTABLE! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH AN EX WHICH MEANS WE HAVE TO MAKE YOU LOOK TO DIE FOR! And if there's anyone perfect for the job, I think we know who it is…" she exclaimed.

I giggled. "Let me guess…you?"

"Duh! Now lets move missy! What time are you guys meeting for lunch?"

"Uhh he never told me. Oh god what if he changed his mind?! What if he doesn't want-"

I was interrupted by my phone going off, informing me of a new text message.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Mandy said, in a sing-song voice, wagging the phone in front of me.

I reached out and wrapped my tiny hand around it. Pulling it close to me, I read the message from _him._

_How about Café Aldente in Studio City?_

_Let's say…12:30?_

_Nick_

"He says, 12: 30 at Café Aldente. In studio city…"I said slowly, looking up.

"Tell him that's fine. That gives us 3 hours to make you look drop dead gorgeous!" Mandy exclaimed, eyeing me. I just stared at her.

"we've got a lot of work to do! Chop chop missy!" she said, gesturing towards my phone.

i immediately began texting him back.

_Sounds great._

_See you then._

_Miles_

"Okay, all done. Now, where do we start?" I asked, turning to Mandy.

"Well, you go shower, I'll pick out your clothes. MOVE!" she shouted, as I dashed into the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower, this time taking extra time in washing my hair. I stayed in the shower for a few extra minutes, letting the hot water wash away all my fears and nerves for this lunch. Then I shut off the water, dried myself off, and wrapped the towel around my tiny frame.

I turned the silver doorknob in my hand, and opened the door, exiting my bathroom. I chuckled lightly at the sight in front of me. Mandy had clothes strewn out all over the bed and floor, and she was focusing and rummaging through my closet.

I saw her body disappear into the closet, and clothes fly out. After about 3 minutes of this, she let out a squeal.

"IVE FOUND IT!"

This ought to be good.

"Okay bring it here." I said, extending my arms.

She walked over and placed the clothes in my hands, spun me around, and pushed me back into the bathroom.

I slipped the ankle length leggings on first, followed by the long sleeved shirt with thick black and white horizontal stripes. Then I put the red, button up, corduroy dress on over that. I buttoned the buttons, added my silver chain, white saber tooth necklace, and a thick black bangle. I took a long look in the mirror, and was genuinely satisfied. The outfit was hot…

I opened the door to the bathroom, and Mandy just stood in front of me with her eyes wide open.

"Does it look okay?" I asked, shyly.

"If Nick can keep his hands off you, the kid has more self control than I thought! Now hair and makeup time! Lets move! We only have 2 hours and 15 minutes left!!!!" she screeched, dragging _back_ into the bathroom.

She pulled my stool out and told me to sit, which I happily obliged to. She pulled out my blow dryer, hair straightener (chi), and my curling iron. She gripped my brush in her hands and began to brush out my long locks.

Once she finished brushing my hair, she began to blow dry it. Even though I have a lot of hair, it doesn't take long to dry. So when she finished that, she put up sections of it and flat ironed my hair. It was stick straight by the time she was done. She took the curling iron and curled my hair into soft waves. I had to admit, it looked really good!

Once she had finished my hair, she moved onto my make up. She drew a light line of black liner against my eyelids, added mascara and blush, and a light brown eyeshadow. She put clear lipgloss on my lips, sprayed my hair once more with hairspray, and sprayed a little perfume on me. I was ready to go!

I waltzed back into my room, feeling very hott I might add, and slipped my feet into my black Victoria's Secret flipflops. I grabbed my black purse, shoving money and my phone into it, then headed for the sliding glass door.

"I'm driving you!" Mandy exclaimed, racing to meet me at the door.

She took one last look at me, before squealing.

"I've created a hottie!" she screeched.

I giggled. "Oh? And what was I before?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"A hottie not as hot as this little hottie, miss hottie!" she exclaimed, wagging her index finger at me.

She clutched my hand and dragged me to her car. We hopped in and sped off to the café. At 12:15 we got there, and she walked me in. She gave me a quick hug, and wished me good luck.

"Ok and if things turn bad, just simply text me: SOS and I'll be here immediately. Otherwise, text me when you're ready for me to pick you up! I love you Miles. You look hott, work your magic girl! Muah!" she said, blowing me an air kiss.

I giggled, gave her a hug, and watched her leave. I went to the hostess, and asked for a table for two, near the back. She seated me in a booth by a window overlooking the beach, and handed me a menu.

"Thank you. Oh, when you see Nick Jonas, can you tell him Miley is back here? Thank you" I asked, politely. She nodded and walked back up front.

I sat patiently waiting for about five minutes, before I saw his curly fro headed my way. He walked up to the table, and extended my arms, gesturing for me to stand so he could hug me. I obliged, but the hug was very awkward. We sat back down, and both scanned the menus.

"What would you like to-OH MY GOD YOURE MILEY CYRUS AND NICK JONAS" the waitress exclaimed.

I blushed, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but could you keep it down? We really don't want a crowd…" Nick asked.

"Sure! Yah! Fine! Can I have your autographs? OH and a picture?!" she squealed.

We did as she asked, then looked around to make sure no one else had recognized us.

"Okay, what would you like to drink?" she asked, happily.

"Grapefruit Izzy, please" I asked, politely.

"Coke please." Nick asked.

"Coming right up!" she said, sauntering off.

"Grapefruit Izzy, huh? Is it any good?" he asked.

"Well, I ordered it, didn't i?" I asked, giggling.

"Oh yeah. Hah Duh!" Nick said, grinning, thumping himself on the forehead.

"So…." I started.

"Yeah…sooo….."

"We really need to work on our conversational skills." I stated.

"Hah yeah. It never used to be this hard…" he said, softly.

Oh no. I had hoped we wouldn't talk about anything deep or to do with our past. At least not today. I couldn't handle it. It would make me cry.

"Heh, yeah…" I said, my eyes darting around the room. My eyes suddenly caught sight of something that caused anger to flare up in my body. Nick must've noticed, because he reached across the table and placed his hand over mine.

"Mile, whats wrong?" he asked, trying to follow my gaze. But I couldn't answer him. I shot up and waltzed right over to the source of my anger.

"Ansley? What the hell?" I hissed, not noticing Nick standing right behind me.

"Oh, uh…Hi…Miley…" Ansley said nervously, looking side to side.

"Miley, whats wrong? Calm down." Nick said, softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. But I brushed it off, I was too angry to let this go.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I spat, at Ansley.

She threw her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, and glared in my direction.

"What do you mean, Miley?" she asked, coolly, trying to play it off as nothing.

"I see how it is. Fine. Who are you?" I asked, turning to the tall male figure, currently holding the hand of Ansley.

"I'm Derek. I'm in a rock band, and I'm her boyfrien-OW why'd you stomp my foot Ans?" he said.

"You two timing, good for nothing, heart breaking, TRAMP" I screeched, reaching up to slap her. Before I could though, I heard the voice of my brother as he ran into the restaurant.

"Mile! What do you think youre doing?!" Trace exclaimed, sprinting towards me.

I was seething. How dare she do this to my brother.

"She's cheating on you." I said, quietly. I didn't think he heard me, but when I glanced up I saw hurt and anger flash in his eyes as he looked at Ansley, her hand laced with another guys.

"Uhhh its not what you think?" she tried, lamely.

"Whatever." Trace mumbled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Ansley dragged the Derek guy behind her, mumbling a goodbye.

"Oh, and, Ans? We're so done." Trace shouted behind her.

I looked up at my big brother, as I saw tears fall from his eyes.

"It's okay, Tracey. Don't worry. I'm here for you." I said, reaching my hand up to wipe off his tears.

He hugged me tightly, softly crying into my hair.

"I love you Mi." he said, once he stopped crying.

"I love you too." I said, hugging him again.

I turned around to face a concerned Nick.

"Im sorry. One sec! I'm really sorry!" I mouthed to him. He nodded and gave me a big smile, letting me know he was fine with this.

I quickly returned my attention to my crushed older brother.

"What wasn't good enough about me? Why him? I loved her!" he exclaimed.

"He was nothing compared to you. Forget her. Forget him." I said, soothingly.

"Maybe he was gay." Trace said, trying to calm himself down.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna say that's a big NO…he was in a band." I said, calmly.

"Marching Band?" he asked, hopefully.

"No Trace. Ansley did not leave you for the gay marching band." I said, still hugging him.

He chuckled a little.

"Thanks for making me feel better. Get back to your lunch, I'll see you later. Love you Mi!" he said, dropping a kiss on the top of my head, and waving goodbye to nick.

Nick and I walked back to our table, to find our drinks waiting for us.

"Sorry about that…" I said, softly.

"No. It's fine. You were so amazing, so loyal to your family." He said.

"No one messes with the people I love, that's something I can assure you of." I said, giggling slightly.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat?" the waitress asked, coming back over to us.

"Uh ill have a cheeseburger please" Nick said. The waitress nodded, then turned to me.

"Uhh just spaghetti please" I asked.

"Do you want the meat sauce or meatballs?" the waitress asked.

"No! No meat at all please!" I asked. She nodded then walked off.

"What's wrong with meat?" nick asked.

"Oh, I don't eat it. Haven't had it since I was 5. I'm good at hiding it…" I said, softly.

"Wait, seriously?! What about all those times you ate hamburgers and hot dogs?"

"Veggie Burgers and Veggie Dogs." I stated.

"Well, what about when my mom makes fish? You always ate that!" he said, clearly confused.

"Oh I eat seafood and dairy products. Just no meat-meat." I said, grinning.

"Very cool. So, what's been going on with you?" he asked me.

"Err….." what was I supposed to say? I had to make something up. He couldn't know about my mom. He couldn't know about my crying myself to sleep over him. I had to make up something, and fast!

"I err… I have..um…I've been hanging out with Mandy a lot. She helps me write songs…" I said, tearing my paper napkin up in my lap…nervous habit.

"Oh cool. How is Mandy?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"uh, shes…shes good." I said, getting nervous under his gaze.

"h-how are y-you?" I stuttered.

"I'm good. The tour was fun. And I recently got the male lead in a movie so that's cool too." He breathed out, still staring at me.

I shifted nervously. Just being in his presence made the butterflies shoot up in my stomach. I felt my palms getting sweaty, and I knew I was bound to say something stupid sooner or later. Lucky for me, though, our waitress showed up a few minutes later, placing our food in front of us.

We ate in silence, occasionally making small talk, but nothing worth documenting. However, when I reached for the parmesan cheese, he was reaching for the ketchup, and our hands brushed. I jerked my hand back and looked up at him. He was blushing like crazy, as I probably was too.

We finished our lunch, and the waitress brought the check. I reached into my purse to take out money, but he stopped me.

"Mi, this is my treat, okay?" he said, his gaze burning into me.

I nodded. My heart melted when he called me Mi. My old nickname that he used to call me, all the time. It was like he was calling me his. Hearing it now was just so hard.

"Thanks." I said, getting out my phone and texting Mandy.

_Shmanders it's me._

_We're done, come get me?_

_Love you_

_Miles_

I pressed send, and turned my attention back to a nervous looking Nick.

"Mi, I wanna do this again…soon. Can we?" he asked, shyly.

"Uh, I leave in a week, and I wont be home for a while, but I suppose we could go before I leave." I said, coolly.

"I leave soon too, how about…Thursday night?"

"I leave Friday, so that should be a good time. When and where?" I asked.

"how about…er…Good Earth Restaurant. At like, 6? I can have Kevin pick you up if you want…" he offered.

"ok that all sounds fine. And he doesn't need to. Its okay, ill make Mand drive me." I said, standing up. He stood up too, and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Bye Miles. See you later." He said, softly, walking off.

"Bye Nicky." I whispered, walking out of the restaurant.

"MILEEEEEEEEYYYYYY" I heard mandy screech.

"Oh sweet niblets!" I shouted, as Mandy ran up to me. I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"What, whats wrong?" she asked.

"MILEY. MILEY CYRUS! CAN WE HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH! MILEY I LOVE YOU! MILEY!! MILEY OVER HERE!" about 20 different voices shouted.

"You had to shout my name." I mumbled, grabbing her wrist, and fleeing in the direction of her car.

"Sorry!" she said, shooting me the puppy dog pout, which I caved into.

"its okay, lets just get outta here before we're attacked!" I said, as she pulled out of the parking space her BMW currently occupied.

Once we were safely out of reach of the crazed fans, she let out a squeal.

"Whoa, warn a person! I think you just reached a decibel level that is bound to drive some dogs wild." I exclaimed, clutching my ears.

"Sorry sorry. TELL ME HOW IT WENT!" she screeched. I grinned like a crazy person and began to tell her all about it. From the hug at the beginning, to busting Ansley, to brushing hands with Nick, to making dinner plans, and finishing with hugging goodbye.

We got to my house and ran straight to my bedroom, both letting out ear splitting screams into my pillows. I let out all the excitement and nerves I had been feeling, into that pillow. We joined hands and bounced around the room, literally freaking out.

After we calmed down, we decided it was time to start packing.

Mandy tackled my bathroom, while I started on my jewelry. I wasn't going to start packing clothes for a few more days…

"EW ITS ALIVE. EW EW EW MILEY I THINK ITS MOVING. IS IT BREATHING? I THINK ITS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE HELP ME!" Mandy screamed, from the bathroom.

I dropped my rings on the floor and dashed to her side. When I saw what she was looking at, I fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. I was lying on my back, clutching my sides. Tears were falling from my eyes, as I laughed harder than I had in a long time.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY! KILL IT!" she exclaimed.

"Kill what?!" I said between laughs.

"THAT THING!" she shouted, pointing to it.

"oh, you mean this?" I asked, picking it up as she shrieked. She was deathly afraid of bugs and mice. I'm assuming she thought it was a mouse.

"YES THAT-wait. Is that your….MILEY!!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY STOP LAUGHING! ANYONE COULDVE MADE THAT MISTAKE!" she exclaimed.

"Guys? What's wrong? I heard all the fuss!" my dad exclaimed, running into my bathroom.

"Sorry Sir." Mandy mumbled, still glaring at me.

I gained slight control over my laughter, and turned to my dad, still holding the object.

"Sorry Daddy. Mandy just has a fear of socks." I said, having to bite my tongue so I wouldn't burst out laughing again.

My dad started cracking up, before patting mandy on the back.

"You guys are a hoot. I love you both!" he exclaimed, kissing both our foreheads.

We hugged him and told him we loved him, and resumed packing.

I took my place back in the center of the jewelry, as I ran my fingers over my necklaces.

That's when I came across something that brought sad tears to my eyes, for the first time that day.

_A Necklace._


	4. Hawaii here we come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! And don't forget to read stories by _**ttran59**_and _**amy4156**_They are pretty much the definition of AMAZING!

Miley P.O.V.

I clutched the necklace in my hands, tears welling up in my eyes. I ran my finger over the delicate heart, tracing over the engraving-"MRC & NJJ-1st year".

"Miley. Did you know that you have WAY TOO MUCH FREAKING NAIL POLISH." Mandy screeched from the bathroom, standing up, and making her way back into my room.

I didn't want to talk about Nick, or think about him anymore, so I shoved the necklace in my pocket, dried my tears, and plastered on a fake smile. I lifted my head to meet the eyes of Mandy, who was gazing down on my tiny figure.

"You're upset." She stated.

Damn her for knowing me so well.

"Was upset." I corrected, pointing to my smile.

"Yeah, whatevs. Finish packing the jewelry and change so we can have a MOVIE NIGHT!" she exclaimed, skipping back to the bathroom.

I finished placing my jewelry in the traveling case, changed into sweats, and enjoyed my movie night with my best friend.

DAY OF DINNER WITH NICK

MILEY P.O.V.

The golden warmth of the sun flowed into my room, as my eyes danced open, greeting the bright light. I shifted my gaze towards the lump sleeping to my right, and quietly tiptoed out of bed. I skipped into the bathroom, washed my face, then bounced back into my room. Mandy, the lazy bum, was still asleep, so I decided to have some fun. I lunged, full speed, at the bed, attacking her in the process.

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY!" I screamed, in her face.

"AHHHH" she shouted, a justifiable response.

"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY." I screeched again, but she clutched a pillow in her hand, and brought it down, full force, over her head. So, obviously, I continued.

" WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD. RISE AND SHINE. GETCHA BUTT OUT OF BED. AND ALL WILL BE FINE!" I chanted, over and over and over and over again.

"Miley I swear…" she started, in a dangerously calm voice.

So I leaned down right next to her ear, and whispered, "Today is my dinner with Nick."

Her eyes flew open, she threw the pillow away from her head, and sat straight up-throwing me off the bed in the process.

"IM UP" she screamed, then started giggling, seeing me all sprawled out on my floor.

"Something. Funny.?" I questioned.

"Yes. Hilarious, actually." She said, laughing harder. 

I glared at her, stood up and brushed myself off, and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Miiiiiiiilerrrrs. I was keeeeeeeding!" she called, knocking on the door.

I wasn't really mad at her, I was just seeing how long I could keep her going. 

"No you weren't!" I shouted.

"yeah. Yeah I was. And I love you. Now let me in!" she exclaimed, jiggling the locked doorknob.

I giggled slightly, which she immediately heard.

"YOU LITTLE FAKER. LET ME IIIIIIN!" she howled.

"Fine Fine!" I said, unlocking the door, and watching it fly open. Mandy bounded into the bathroom and hugged me. She then gripped my hand in hers, and dragged me to my closet. She fumbled around a bit, before removing a few articles of clothing from my closet. She shoved them to my chest, and ordered me to go get dressed. I whisked back into my bathroom and closed the door.

"DON'T DO YOUR HAIR OR MAKE UP, MISSY" she hollered. I grumbled a little at this, I didn't want to go out in public looking like crap!

I slipped on the Pink Juicy Tracksuit, with the blue tank top underneath, and tossed my hair up in a high pony tail. I exited my bathroom to see Mandy donning the same outfit, except hers was purple. We slipped on our flip flops, grabbed our bags, and headed out the door.

We were sitting in her car, with the top down, listening to "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. I was belting out along with the song, as mandy just grinned. 

A few minutes later, we pulled up outside of Intuition-my favorite clothing store.

"What's going on, Shmanders?" I asked, beyond confused.

"We are getting you a little something to wear to dinner tonight!" she exclaimed, turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

We hopped into the store, and immediately began to graze through the clothing.

About an hour later, we met up in the middle of the store, arms full of clothing.

I entered the dressing room with my mounds of clothing, and began trying on outfit after outfit. None of them seemed right.

I was beginning to lose hope, when I clutched the last choice in my hands. I slipped on the tight red jeans, and the grey shirt with the giant panda on it. I pushed my arms through the satin stitch vest, and slipped the black boots on, tucking in my jeans. The outfit looked hot, casual enough, but hot. We were just going to a casual restaurant, so I didn't need to get too dressed up.

I slung the curtain, of the dressing room, back and stepped out to show the outfit to mandy. She saw me, and her jaw dropped.

"That's the one." She stated, gripping my hand and spinning me around. I giggled like crazy, bounced back into the changing room and put back on my juicy suit. I clutched the outfit in my hands and walked over to the counter to pay. I gave the lady my credit card, signed for the clothes, and we were off.

We got back in her car, and I just assumed we were going home.

I was wrong.

We pulled up outside of a spa. A gorgeous spa, to be exact. Mandy turned off the engine, and rotated in her seat to face me.

"This is a big night for you. So I'm treating you to a facial, and getting your hair and makeup done. It's completely my treat, so leave everything in the car. Got it?" she said, grinning. I nodded, and put everything on the floorboard-well besides my phone.

We stepped out of the car, joined hands, and walked into the spa.

"Miley and Mandy for 1 o'clock." Mandy told the lady at the desk.

"Right this way." She responded, leading us to the facial room. We had our facials and got our make up done, then headed to get our hair fixed up.

Mandy had hers washed, cut, and straightened. I, however, had the hairdresser wash, dry, and curl my hair. Then he pulled back my bangs in a tiny puff on the top of my head. I smiled at my reflection, obviously impressed.

I told the hairdresser thank you, hopped out of the chair, and grabbed Mandy's hand. She paid, and we walked back to her car.

"Thank you Mandy. I really love you." I said, hugging her.

"Aw miles! I love you too! And its no problem!" she said, as we pulled into the driveway of my home.

We raced into my room, with only 20 minutes to spare. I ran to my bathroom, stripped out of my tracksuit, pulled on my new outfit, and walked back into my room. Mandy was waiting for me in the living room, but there was something I needed. I went over to my clothes, found the red corduroy dress I had worn a few days before, and clutched it in my hand. I shoved my hand in the pocket, fumbling around, until my hand brushed over the object of my desire. I grasped it tightly in my hand, throwing the dress back in the pile of clothes. I picked up my luscious curls, carefully fastening the necklace around my neck. I ran my fingers over the heart once more, and tucked it inside my shirt. I looked in the mirror, gave myself a small smile, grabbed my phone and bag, and bounced into the living room. I tossed my phone into my bag, pulled Mandy off the couch and we raced out the door.

We hopped in her car and drove to Good Earth Restaurant. We showed up 5 minutes early, and I hugged Mandy goodbye.

"Text me when you're done sweets! I love you!" she said, pulling me into another hug.

"I love you too! See ya!" I said, blowing her an air kiss.

"Work it girl!" she called behind me, before speeding off. 

I giggled as I entered the restaurant.

"Table for 2 please." I asked the host, him not even looking up.

"It'll be a few minutes." He said, in a snotty French accent.

"Okay, that's fine." i responded, as politely as I could be. He lifted his head and recognized me immediately.

"Mrs. Cyrus! Im so sorry! It's wonderful to have you here! Actually, are you here to meet Mr. Nick Jonas for dinner? He's already seated in the back. Here, let me take you! And might I say, you look fabulous!" he exclaimed, extending his elbow for me to latch on to. I obliged, and we moved swiftly to the table where nick sat. I thanked the host, and he walked off.

"Hey you." I said, patting his curly fro.

"Miles!" he exclaimed, standing up and hugging me.

We both took our seats at the table, and scanned the menu.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked, obviously in a bad mood.

"Uh, Dr. Pepper please." I asked politely.

"Yeah, same for me, please." Nick said.

The waiter nodded, mumbled something, and walked off.

"Well, someone's in a good mood!" I said, nodding my head in the direction of the receding back of our waiter.

"I know! How does he contain his enthusiasm!" Nick mocked. We both started to laugh, and I felt myself genuinely smile for the first time in a while.

"So, tell me how your last five months have been, Mr. Jonas." I said, coolly.

"Hm. Well, the tour was fun. I mean, me and my brothers chilling on a bus all day with all the food and video games we could want, and playing our music for thousands of adoring fans at night-I'd say it was pretty freakin sweet!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"And what about you, Miss Miley?" he asked, staring in my eyes.

I shifted my gaze downward. I didn't really know what to say, but I was going to have to speak up eventually.

"I…er…have just been taking it easy. You know, writing songs, filming Hannah, chilling with Mandy. The usual." I said, my eyes darting around the room. The waiter came back, bringing us our drinks. I brought my Dr. Pepper up to my glossed lips, and took a long drink.

"That's good!" he said, happily. "How's your family? How's your mom and dad doing?"

My eyes widened, and I choked on the liquid in my mouth. This shifted to a never ending coughing fit that I kept trying to stifle, while trying to will myself not to cry.

"Mile?" Nick asked, worried.

I coughed a few more times before it all subsided. I shot him apologetic look, but my eyes were still glistening with salty tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"n-nothing." I choked out.

"Something is wrong Miles. I can see the tears in your eyes." He said, standing up and sitting down beside me.

"Its just s-s-so ha-hard." I wept, clinging to him.

"Shhh. What's hard, Miles?" he asked, rubbing circles on my back.

"Not hav-having a-a m-m-mom anym-more." I sniffed.

"What!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide, as he hugged me tighter to his chest.

"S-she di-died a we-week after y-you left." I said, full on sobbing.

"oh Miley. If I had known. I would've come home immediately! How could I have not known? I'm so stupid!" Nick exclaimed.

"no. there was no way for you to know. We wanted to keep it out of the media, which meant we couldn't tell anyone. I j-just m-miss her." I sobbed.

"Oh god miles. I'm so sorry. I shouldve been there for you. I'm so so sorry!" he uttered, stringing his fingers through my curls. The butterflies came up in my stomach and my heart beat sped up as he held me.

My crying had subsided, and I dried my cheeks off. I sat up straight, and smoothed out my clothing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just, like, break down on you like that." I said, sadly.

"nonsense. It's nothing to apologize for. I'm glad I was here to comfort you." He stated, standing up and moving back to the other side of the table.

The waiter came over and took our food orders, and we continued making small talk, dancing around the subject of "us".

Nick P.O.V.

I feel so bad for Miley. She lost her mom! That has to be so hard for her, I know they were really close. I wish I could make it all better, but I cant. I don't think anyone could.

I sat there, listening to her talk about a new song she had written, taking in her appearance.

She had gorgeous curls framing her face, but her bangs pulled back to show off her cute forehead. She had the most adorable little nose, and every time she said or heard something gross or funny, she would scrunch it up. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. Her cheeks were tinged a bright pink, and her sky-blue eyes were accented with just a bit of black eyeliner. The mascara she was using made her eyelashes pop, and extend, enlarging her already stunning eyes. I watched as she fumbled with the promise ring on her wedding band finger. She would spin it around on her finger as she spoke, a habit she'd always had. Her clothes were, as usual, stunning on her. But then again, she could wear a huge tee shirt and baggy shorts, and she'd still be beautiful. My eyes wandered all over her, drinking her in, but stopped when I saw something familiar.

She must've had it in her shirt earlier, because I didn't see it, but now it was freely dangling from her neck. The heart necklace I had given her for our one year anniversary. I smiled brightly when I saw that, it was very touching that she'd kept it.

"Snazzy necklace ya got there!" I said, winking.

Her hand flew up to her neck and wrapped around the heart, as if trying to figure out what she was wearing. When she realized what it was, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered.

"Hmm I cant for the life of me remember where I got it!" she joked, falling into a fit of giggles.

Hearing her laugh was like music to my ears. Her laugh was so beautiful, so adorable, so contagious, so…her.

"Wow, she's still the girl I'm in love with." I thought.

Miley P.O.V.

"Wow, she's still the girl I'm in love with." I heard Nick say, whilst staring at me.

I blushed a deep red, averting my gaze to the table.

"Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud!" Nick asked, after seeing my reaction.

All I could do was nod. My throat just closed up and words wouldn't come out.

"Heh. That's not what I meant to say! I meant to say that…you just haven't changed. That's all. You're the exact same as when we _WERE_ in love." He stated, emphasizing the word 'were'.

I frowned at this, wishing he had meant he still loved me.

"Heh. Yeah." I said, sadly. The waiter brought our food, and I immediately began shoveling it in so I wouldn't have to say anything.

By the time dinner was over, the awkwardness had passed.

"So, whats in your future, Nick?" I asked, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I leave to film a movie soon, but after that I might just take a break from it all for a bit. I mean, I'll still record music with my brothers, but no touring or anything. I just want to slow down and enjoy life, ya know? What about you, Mi?" he asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to film a movie for a long while, and then its back to Hannah. But I don't want to do another tour anytime soon, either. I just want to take in the gift of life, and take nothing for granted." I stated, sipping my drink. He grinned at me, nodding his head.

We decided that we'd split a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, and called the grumpy waiter over and ordered it.

A few moments later, he came back, placing the delectable treat between us. We immediately dug in, our forks tearing it apart. I brought a bite of the creamy chocolate to my mouth, chewed it up, then swallowed. I looked up at Nick, who was trying hard to stifle a laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You have a little something…" he said, gesturing to my nose. I blushed, and wiped at it with my napkin.

"All gone?" I asked.

He let out a small chuckle, which instantly told me it wasn't. I kept wiping at it, but he just kept laughing. I got frustrated, crossed my arms over my chest and began to pout.

"Aw Miley. Such a cutie! Here, I'll get it for you." He exclaimed, reaching across the table. He brought his thumb to my nose, where it carefully grazed my skin. It brought goosebumps to my arms and legs when he touched me. His thumb lingered over my face, a little longer than necessary, before he retracted it, placing it in his lap.

"All better." He said, smiling.

"So I no longer look like a dork?" I asked, grinning.

"mmm nope. You still look like a dork." He stated, chuckling. I reached my hand across the table, and lightly punched his shoulder.

"BE NICE!" I said, giggling.

"Fine, fine. I'll…_try."_

"Good boy!" I said, patting his curly fro.

He grinned and panted like a dog, his tongue sticking out.

I giggled at his playful attitude and proceeded patting his head.

The waiter brought the check, and he reached out to grab it, however I got there first.

"NO! It's my treat this time!" I said, holding the bill to my chest so he couldn't get to it.

"Fine." He grumbled, obviously feeling defeated. I grinned a triumphant grin, sat the check on the table, and began to rummage around in my bag for my wallet. After searching for a few minutes, I found it, and pulled it out. I turned to look at the total on the bill, to find it no longer sitting in front of me. Instead, I looked up and saw nick grinning at me, waving the bill in victory. I glared at him, as he slipped money and the bill to the waiter.

"Sorry Miles, I couldn't let you pay! It wouldn't be right. It was my treat!" he said, reaching out his hand to help me out of my chair. We stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"This is it." I said. "I leave town tomorrow for a while. So, we can chat on the phone?" I asked.

He nodded. " I leave tomorrow as well! Small world! And yea, we most definitely have a phone date!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Wait. Did he just say _date_? I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Don't get your hopes up.

We hugged once more, I thanked him for dinner, and we stood outside on the curb, waiting for our rides.

My fingers danced on the screen, as I touched the 7 numbers to connect me to my best friend.

"SHMILEY!" she schreeched.

"Hi SHMANDERS!" I hollered. Nick looked at me funny. I placed my palm over the speaker end so I could talk to him.

"We had 'sh' to the beginning of words. It just kinda randomly started." I said, slightly giggling.

He nodded, chuckling a little, as I turned back to the conversation with mandy.

"So shmandy. Can you come get me, lovely?" I asked.

"On my way, sweets." She replied, as we hung up.

I turned back to Nick, and told him goodbye, as I saw Joe pull up. We hugged and he hopped in Joe's mustang. They waited in the car, until they saw mandy pull up and drag me to her car. We hopped in, sped home, and I told her all about my evening with Nick. We spent the evening talking, packing and preparing for tomorrow.

NEXT DAY. PLANE ALREADY LANDED IN HAWAII

MILEY AND MANDY ARE GOING TO THEIR CONDO.

MILEY P.O.V.

The large, black SUV pulled up outside a string of condos, in which us actors/actresses would be living for the next few months. The condo was gorgeous, and only a few yards from the beach. The exterior was lined with beautiful shrubbery and tropical flowers. The outside of the house was a cool orange color, and there was a stone path leading to the stained-wood door. Mandy and I raced to the door and flung it open, to reveal a very funky, colorful inside. The kitchen was stunning. It was decked out in granite counters, stainless steel appliances, hard wood flooring, a gorgeous wood table with chairs, and an eating bar with spinning stools that had black leather cushions. 

The living room had soft pink walls, aqua colored chairs, and a huge black sofa in the middle of the room. It, too, had hard wood floors, with a stringy white rug in the center. A huge flat screen tv hung on the wall, in front of the couch, with a DVD player, xbox, and a Wii, all hooked up and ready to go. To the left was a stand with all the DVD's you could imagine. The wall to the right of the sofa was made completely of glass, and you could see the ocean and beach, and the palm trees dancing in the wind. The wall adjacent to this glass wall had a sliding glass door leading to our porch. It was decked out with sun bathing recliners, a glass table and 4 chairs seated around it. There was a grill in the far right corner, a fire pit on the lower level of the deck, and an absolutely breath taking view. Not only was the beach visible, but the mountains and volcano in the background. It was a picture perfect view.

We raced back into the condo, and to our own rooms. Mine had chocolate brown walls, a huge bouncy bed, with an aqua bedspread, and hard wood floors with another stringy white rug. Mandy's was almost identical, and our rooms were connected by a HUGE bathroom. The walls were royal blue, and had polka dots painted all over. There were two huge Jacuzzi's, a shower, tons of counter space, and, of course, the toilet. It pretty much had everything we could ever need! I went back to the living room, and stared out at the view, while mandy went out front to grab our suitcases.

Mandy P.O.V.

I skipped outside to grab our suitcases, and that's when I saw something I NEVER expected to see.

"NICK?" I screeched. His head shot up and in my direction. He jogged over and pulled me into a friendly embrace.

"Mandy! Whatcha doing here?" he asked.

"Oh…uh…you know…just…chillin'" I said, not wanting to say Miley was with me.

"is Miles with you?" he asked, hopefully.

"i..uh..she..er..hah..funny story….GOTTA GO!" I shouted, turning on my heel and running back inside the condo.

Miley P.O.V.

Mandy came running back in, and stopped right in front of me, her eyes wide.

"Whats up, shmanders?" I asked, clearly seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Miley, as your best friend I need to tell you something…" she started, shuffling her feet nervously.

"okay…what is it?" I asked, kinda frightened.

"well, our neighbo-" she started, only to be interrupted by my phone going off. I shot her an apologetic look, and answered my phone. I very quickly slipped into a conversation with my older brother, Trace, as I saw Mandy sneak out of the house and back to the front yard.

Mandy P.O.V.

Miles was talking to Trace, so I decided to try to get our suitcases again-hopefully uninterrupted.

"Mandy?" Nick said, still confused at my previous outburst.

"Hey Nick. Heh, sorry about running off like that…I left the straightening iron on…and I didn't want the cat to catch on fire…" I lied.

"Why did you already have the iron on? Isn't that your suitcase? And isn't that the cord to the iron, sticking out? And you brought your cat! Last time I checked, you were allergic……" he stated.

"I didn't mean straightener…I meant garbage disposal. And did I say cat? Heh…I meant….bat…bat…batter….battery! I didn't want my battery to fall down the running garbage disposal." I lied, yet again. Did I mention I SUCK at lying!

"Oooookay…" nick said, completely NOT buying it.

"So, answer my previous question. Is Miley here with you?" he asked.

I shook my head no. 

"She, uh, stayed home. She had to..err. go somewhere?" I lied. Surprisingly, he bought it. 

"Well, I should get these bags inside, so tootles!" I said, waving goodbye and clutching mine and miley's luggage in my hands.

I walked back into the house, threw our bags on the ground, and waltzed into the kitchen. Miley was off the phone, and sitting on one of the bar stools at the eating bar. I pulled out some fruit from the refrigerator, found the blender, and made the two of us smoothies. I handed her one and took a seat right next to her. We chatted for a bit, slurping our fruity drink, but I had this undying feeling of guilt. I needed to tell her.

"Miley…our new neighbor is-" I was cut off by a loud ding.

_The Doorbell._


	5. It Can't Be!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! And don't forget to read stories by _**ttran59 **_and _**amy4156 **_They are pretty much the definition of AMAZING!

Miley P.O.V.

"Shmanders, do you mind getting the door? I'm gonna go jump in the shower and wash this!" I asked, pulling at my curly mane.

"SURE!" she answered, a little too quickly if you ask me. I gave her a look, picked up my glass and dropped it in the sink, then bounced off to our bathroom. I turned on the water, peeled off my clothing, and hopped in to enjoy the sensual feeling of the running droplets seeping from the faucet.

Mandy P.O.V.

After Miley had left the room, I bounded over to the door. I pulled it open, to reveal none other than The Nick Jonas.

"Ni-ick." I choked out, still in shock that this was happening.

"Hey Mandy. I was wondering if you wanted to chill? I'm filming this movie here right no-"

"A Moment With You?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows expectantly. (A/N: thanks for the movie title Tiffany)

He nodded, looking at me confusedly.

"How'd you know…?" he asked. I heard the shower stop and Nick's head shot in the direction of the bathroom.

"heh, lucky guess? You have to go now. I cant hang out…grandma is getting out of the shower…gotta help her rub lotion on her feet! Heh..uhh..okay then bye!" I said quickly, shoving him out the door.

I closed the door, locked it, and closed all the curtains. There was no way miley could find out this way, I had to be the one to tell her! I had to warn her, it was only fair.

Miley P.O.V.

I stepped out of the shower and onto the tile flooring. I wrapped the white towel around my body and strode up to the mirror. As much as I wanted to deny my feelings for Nick, they were so clearly there. That dinner last night had only further proven it. But he looked so happy…like our breakup hadn't taken a toll on him. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't I enough for him? Maybe I'm not attractive enough…

I brushed these thoughts from my head, and cleared the fog off the mirror. I pulled another towel of the rack and rung out my soaked curls. I flipped my hair back up, slipped on a Juicy Tracksuit and stared in the mirror. I pushed my bangs off to the side of my face, added a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and bounced out of the bathroom. I raced back to Mandy, nearly crashing into her. She was standing near the front door, looking around nervously, her eyes wide.

"Mands, what is it?" I asked. (A/N: This is for you Tiff and Amy. I hope this makes you laugh!)

"Miles…there is something you should know about Nick…" she said, her eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Ooookay…and that is? Youre scaring me! Is it bad!" I exclaimed, impatiently.

"No…Yes…I honestly don't know. I just think you need to know this…"

"OH MY GOD. DOES NICK HAVE A THIRD NIPPLE!" I exclaimed, a totally serious expression on my face. She looked at me and burst out laughing. I started cracking up too, and before we knew it we were on the floor, shaking from all the laughter.

I crawled myself over to the sofa and used the armrest to help me stand up. Once I was back on my feet, I extended my hand to Mandy, who gladly latched on. I pulled her up and we linked arms and walked to the back porch, completely forgetting what she had to tell me.

We sat on the recliners in the warm sunlight, chatting about any and everything. 

"Remember riding on the tour bus? How fun was that? You, me, the Jobros-WAIT. I need to tell you something about Nick!" mandy screeched.

"Okay, well go for it!" I exclaimed, waiting for her to continue.

"Miles…Nic-" before she could finish, I heard my phone ringing from inside. I shot her an apologetic look, bounced off the recliner and dashed into the condo. I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. My heart melted as I saw the name flash across the screen. I slid my finger over the "answer call" button, and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Nick?" I breathed out.

"Miley! How are you?" he asked, excitedly.

"I'm pretty good. Can you just…hold on for a sec?" I asked.

"sure thing." After hearing that, I ran around my room, finding my black flipflops and shoving my feet into them, then grabbing my keys to the condo and heading out the backdoor. I waved goodbye to Mandy and headed straight for the beach.

"Okay, im back." I said, walking down in a woodsy area leading to the beach.

"Sweet. What are you up to?" he asked.

"oh…you know. Walking to the beach." I said, giggling. My foot got caught on a rock and I stumbled a bit, falling to the ground with a thud. I didn't even know I had let out a squeal until I heard his concerned voice freak out on the other end of the line.

"Mi! what happened? Are you okay? Whats wrong!" he asked me, speaking fast.

I giggled a bit, stood up, and brushed myself off. "I'm okay, just took a little spill. All's well." I wiped at the stinging, bleeding cut on my knee, as I continued down the path.

"I miss you. I had fun last night." He stated, softly. My heart melted once more. WHY MUST I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! This is pure torture!

"I had fun too, Nicky. We should do it again when I get home!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah totally! Like I mentioned last night, I'm out of town for a while, but we'll definitely meet up when we are both back in L.A.!" he said, happily. I grinned at hearing him so happy…happy to see me!

"When do you get back?" we both asked in unison. I couldn't help but giggle, and I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Nine Months." We said, once more, in unison. My jaw dropped.

"Creepy." I said, a little freaked out.

"yeah. Just a little!" he exclaimed, sarcastically. I giggled a bit, as I stepped onto the warm Hawaiian sand. I listened to the waves crash around me as I spoke to him. I sat down on the sand, the phone still pressed to my ear, as I took in my gorgeous surroundings. 

"So Miles, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay, just taking life one step at a time. How are you?"

"I'm good. Joe has already called me sixteen times, and I only left today! He is seriously annoying me!" he exclaimed, chuckling lightly. I giggled, hearing his laugh, and watched as the waves tumbled up to the sand. I lowered my free hand to the ground, making circles in the sand, as the water rolled up to my toes, tickling my feet. I wiggled my toes in the water, my eyes donning a dancing gleam, as I was truly enjoying myself.

We talked for a while, about nothing in particular. Little random bits here and there, but nothing monumental. After an hour of small talk, our conversation became laced with awkward silences, and it was beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, well, I better skedaddle. I got a lot going on, but…call me tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Bye Miles. Talk to you tomorrow!" he said, hanging up.

I hung up my phone, took off my jacket and hid my phone in it. I slipped off my shoes and set all this further back on the warm sand, then rolled up the pant legs of my juicy sweatpants. I scurried to the water and waded in, feeling the icy cold water as it encircled around my legs, reaching halfway up my shin. I shivered lightly at the feeling, but didn't dare to move. The warm sunlight beamed down on my face, causing my hair to shine a light red, and the wind picked up a bit. The soft, cool breeze gracefully lifted my hair and blew it in the wind. I wrinkled my nose as the chilly air embraced my face. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds all around me: the waves crashing, the birds chirping, the kids playing, the wind blowing, my cell phone ringing-wait a minute.

_Geek in the Pink_ started blaring from my phone, interrupting my peaceful moment and stirring me from my thoughts. I turned on my heel and trotted out of the water, and over to my phone. I glanced at the photo flashing across the screen, and grazed my thumb over the "answer call" button and pressed it to my ear.

"Hi Shmanders!" I giggled into the phone.

"Mile! When are you coming home? I'm getting worried about you!" she exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I got sidetracked. I'm on my way! Bye!" I said, hanging up my phone, slipping my feet into my shoes and clutching my jacket. I paced myself, walking back up the woodsy area. I passed many trees and beautiful scenery as I walked up the stone path. I finally reached the deck of our condo, and climbed the wooden stairs, making my entrance into the living room.

"MIIILEEEEYYYY" Mandy screeched, as if she hadn't seen me in years, and pulled me into a hug. We sat on the sofa, watched movies and pigged out on food. At about 1 am we went to bed, mad that we had to be up early to run lines.

NEXT MORNING.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. _5:30_ flashed across the screen as I sighed…time to start work on this movie. I trudged out of bed and into Mandy's room. I shook her, but all she did was roll over, further under the covers. I grimaced and stomped into the bathroom. If I had to be up this early, so did she! I grabbed the cup currently home to our toothbrushes, removed them and placed them on the counter. I clutched the stainless steel handle in my hand and twisted it, so that the freezing water spilled out of the faucet. I slid the cup underneath the running water and waited as it filled quickly. I walked back into her room, gently rolled her over, and dumped the water on her face. Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up, while screeching at a level I'm sure only dogs could hear.

"MILEY. CYRUS!" she yelled, shooting me a death glare.

"Bathroom is all yours!" I called, dancing out of the room.

I went back to my room and began searching through my closet (where I had unpacked all my clothing) for something to wear today. It was definitely going to be something casual seeing as it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet...the sun wasn't even out! I heard the shower start, and knew Mandy had gotten her butt out of bed. 

I combed through my clothing for a bit more, before deciding on nike running shorts and a "To Write Love On Her Arms" t-shirt. I quickly changed into this outfit, and ran a brush through my curly locks, which turned into a frizzy mess. I waited until Mandy was out of the bathroom before entering it and turning on my Chi. While I waited for it to heat up, I washed my face and brushed my teeth at one of the two sinks. Mandy walked in and turned on her Chi and we talked about random stuff while we straightened our hair. Once that was done, we briskly applied our makeup and grabbed our shoes. Mandy wore Hollister sweatpants and a plain green shirt from American Apparel. I grabbed my jacket, throwing her one as well, and we raced into the kitchen. She got out granola bars and made us smoothies while I went to find my cell phone. After searching for 10 minutes, I found it on the charger in my room. Grunting, I picked it up, and slumped back into the kitchen. I had not gotten enough sleep…no Smiley Miley today!

Mandy handed me a Styrofoam cup containing strawberry-banana smoothie, a chocolate chip chewy bar, and a couple of napkins. I dragged my giant black purse off of the counter, tossing my cell phone, granola bar and script into it, and walked towards the door, with Mandy in tow. We approached the curb, while waiting for the same big, black SUV to pick us up and take us to the set. While we were waiting, my phone started to ring,

"Hello?" I said, answering the call.

"…."

"HELLO? Anyone there!" I said.

"…."

"okay…hanging up now." I mumbled, hanging up the phone.

NICK P.O.V.

I woke up later than I wanted to, so I had to dash around my condo, getting ready. Once I was all set, clad in plaid pajama pants and a "nirvana" t-shirt, I slipped on my flipflps, grabbed my cell phone and script off the coffee table, and shuffled out the door, locking it behind me. I stepped out to the curb, waiting for the small, white Prius, which had dropped me off the other day, to pick me up. I got bored and figured I'd call and leave Miles a good-morning message. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and found the "keypad" screen. My fingers shimmied across the screen, as I entered the all-too-familiar number. I brought the phone to my ear and waited patiently, listening to it ring.

But that's when I heard something that shocked me.

The same ring tone that miley had had for me for years, That's Just The Way We Roll, was playing in the distance. I swear, for half a second, I thought she was here with me, but I brushed that thought off. There was no way, she said she was filming a mov-wait…could she be in the same movie as me? Nah, I'm never that lucky. Forget it. 

Just to be sure, my gaze shifted towards the source of the song. A girl stood at the curb, with long brown hair, but her back was to me. She looked like Miley, that's for sure, but I don't think it was her. I saw Mandy standing next to her, and waved. She gave a nod in response, then turned back to her friend. I assume this girl was Mandy's sister? She'd never mentioned having one, but that didn't mean one didn't exist. I decided to believe it was her sister, so I wouldn't get my hopes up too high.

"hello?" I heard Miley say, on the phone.

I was too busy trying to convince myself that it wasn't her standing ten feet from me, that I didn't answer.

"HELLO? Anyone there?" she said again.

Still I said nothing.

"okay…hanging up now." She mumbled, hanging up on me. I frowned and shoved my phone back into my pocket. There was no way that could've been her….right?

I argued with myself for quite some time over it, before I got up the courage to go over and talk to the girls. However the second I picked up my right foot and set it forward, the car pulled up and honked. I grumbled to myself as I clutched the white handle in my hand. I opened the door and slumped into the car, muttering a "hello" to the driver. He gave a short wave in response, and sped off in the direction of the set.

MILEY P.O.V.

Mandy and I stood waiting on the curb, chatting quietly. Nick had called earlier, but said nothing…maybe he didn't mean to call? Oh well. I was in the middle of telling Mandy a story about Noah and Trace when I saw her nod her head at something in the distance. That confused me a little bit, but I brushed it off. I would definitely be talking to her about it later, though.

The Black SUV came to a halt at the curb, and a man jumped out opening the door for us. He ushered us into the car, climbed back into the drivers seat, and began the short drive to the set. 

"CRRRRRRRK. This is Billy. I have Miley and Mandy. Repeat. I have Miley and Mandy. We are 10 minutes from set. Over. CRRRRRRRK" he spoke, into his black and yellow walkie talkie.

The ride to the set was silent, as I stared blankly out the window. I watched as the hills and mountains tumble by, and the sky started to light up a pinkish-yellowish color. The golden orb rose from behind the clouds, and the once dark sky was suddenly very light.

I flicked my aviators off the top of my head and down to my eyes, to shield them from the blazing light erupting from the sun. I leaned my head against the headrest and shut my eyes, feeling every bump the car drove over.

Within ten minutes we had reached the set, and Billy was chatting away on his walkie talkie once more.

Mandy and I jumped out of the car and rushed over to the building containing the conference room, where we would be doing script reading today.

I saw a white Prius drive up, and a very familiar head of hair climb out. If I didn't know any better, I would've said it was Nick, and I got really excited. But then I realized that the actual chances of him being here, with me, filming the same movie, were slim to none. That's just not how my life works. I sighed, hung my head low, and slumped to the door. I pulled the big, black door open, holding it as Mandy walked in. She grabbed my hand and we skipped down the hall to a much smaller, white door. I pushed it open and we waltzed inside, observing the bleach white, luminescent walls, which aided in waking me up. We were the first ones there, and in the corner we spotted Krispy Kreme donuts. We bounced over to them and began feasting, occasionally slurping our smoothies. The granola bar would just have to remain in my bag-a snack for later.

"I see you've found the donuts!" I heard a voice call, as a door slammed shut. I whipped around and saw Jerry standing before us.

"Hey…er…" I said, unsure if I should call him by his first or last name…though I didnt even know his last name…

"Call me Jerry. Jer. Anything you like. I want us to be comfortable around one another, not director-actor, but buddy-buddy. Okay? No tension, none of that nonsense. We're all here to have a good time and to make something epic, right!" he shouted, thrusting his fist into the air as he said 'make something epic'.

I grinned and nodded sheepishly.

"Absolutely….Jare-Bear!" I exclaimed, watching a grin spread across his face.

"I LOVE IT DAH-LING." He exclaimed, tossing his arm around my shoulder. I giggled and smiled up at him. He was like an older brother figure to me, so funny and easy to be around, though I had basically just met him (for the second time). This movie was going to be absolutely fun to film!

"OH MY GOD. Ok so I went to this restaurant in New York once, and you will never guess what I ate! I ate ribs! RIBS RIBS RIBS RIBS RIBS. YUMMY YUMMY RIBS! They were so incredibly good." he rambled, talking really fast. I giggled at how comfortable he was and how he could just ease into talking to me like we were old friends, and continued listening to him.

"THEN I ATE POTATO SALAD. SO GOOD. HAVE YOU HAD IT? YOU NEED TO HAVE IT. ITS LIKE HEAVEN. HEAVEN I TELL YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS LIKE HEAVEN? MRRRRPH SHHLURRRRP HREY!" he shouted, as I shoved a donut into his mouth.

"Ill remove the donut, if you remove the inane chatter. Deal?" I asked, as he nodded his head. I slowly removed the Jelly Filled pastry from his mouth and placed it on a napkin.

"That was sly, Cyrus. I like it!" he said, bumping fists with me. I grinned and rolled my eyes, as I watched him scurry out of the room. It was nearly 8, which meant people would begin showing up soon. 

There were chairs and tables set up in a giant rectangle shape, all around a podium. In front of each chair, there was a microphone. Mandy and I reached the center of the room, and grabbed two chairs, and I sat my bag down next to me. I pulled my phone and script out of it, gently placing them in front me, on the table. I rummaged through my bag, before finding my earphones. I plugged them into my iPhone, and began searching through the plethora of songs I had downloaded to it. I handed Mandy one of the earbuds and put the other in my ear, before deciding on a radiohead song. Before long, I was totally dancing in my seat, forgetting anyone or anything else existed…I get really into music.

I felt Mandy place her hand on my shoulder, which startled me. I jumped a bit, before whipping my head around to look at her, my face as red as a tomato. She gave me a small smile, and started to giggle.

"it's okay miles! Only Jerry saw!" she exclaimed, still laughing. I glared at her.

"that was NOT funny! You should've stopped me! You know how I get!" I whined, as she laughed even harder.

"Nah I love watching you get so into it. You really love music, and its cool to see! Jerry walked in and was totally feeling the whole 'rocking out in your seat' thing, and even began to dance along with you…before he was summoned back outside…" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I giggled and let out a sigh, hugging her back. I removed the earbud from my ear, took back the one I gave to her, unplugged them, and placed them back in my bag.

I reached down and dragged my finger against the smooth white paper that had "A MOMENT WITH YOU" written in big, black, boldface font. I heard the door open, then slam shut…and then I heard a laugh I knew all to well. My head shot up and my gaze locked onto his. His eyes widened and he dropped his script to the floor.

"Ni-i-ick?" I questioned, in complete shock.

"Miles?" he asked, in the same tone. He slowly walked over to me, never tearing his eyes from mine. When he was within reach of me, I extended my arms to pinch him softly.

"Ow! What was that for!" he asked, feigning anger and hurt.

I giggled a little. "Just wanted to make sure this is really happening!" I exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And why couldn't you pinch yourself?"

"Because it would hurt! Duh!" I said, matter-of-factly.

He walked back to his script, which lay sprawled out on the floor, and bent down to pick it up.

I heard Mandy shift behind me, and jumped a bit as she pressed her chin to my shoulder. She lowered her voice to a whisper, so that only she and I could hear what she was saying.

"Maybe next time, you wont get so distracted, and let me tell you news I have about NICK JONAS." She whisper-yelled.

I giggled in response, and my mouth formed an 'o' shape, as I realized this is what she had been trying to tell me. i shot her an apologetic look, before averting my gaze back to him.

He had picked up his script and was striding over to take the seat next to me.

People came spilling into the room and took their seats, as Jerry stepped in and spoke to us. He told us we would soon begin, and we would start by running lines as a group, then splitting up and running lines separately

"so, I guess we have to 'fall in love' in this movie, huh?" Nick said, nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes in response, but on the inside I was FREAKING out!

We made small talk for a few more minutes, until everyone was finally inside and seated.

For the next hour or so, we ran our lines as a huge group, but we only made it through the first two pages, seeing as we were goofing off. I mean, you would too if your dad was being played by John Travolta, and your grandfather was Christopher Walken! 

They finally paired us off, and guess who yours truly got stuck with? NICK.

He linked arms with me and pulled me off to our practice room. We began to run lines and got really into it. Whenever we turned a page, we would pause and glance over it so we had some clue as to what was going on. 

"Mi-I mean HAILEY…how did I go so long without you!" he read his line, quite dramatically, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead.

I giggled at his playful attitude. "Oh Derek. I love you. I love you so much." I spoke softly, yet dramatically, mocking the emotion I was supposed to bring in my line.

This went on for about 2 hours, until we reached a particular page. A page, in which had 4 words that invoked so much emotion in me. Excitement, nervousness, awkwardness, worry, angst, fear…you name it, I felt it!

My eyes kept brushing over those same four words, and I felt my breathing hitch. My throat swelled up, and I found it hard to look up at Nick. 

All because of those 4 little words…

_Hailey and Derek kiss._


	6. Maybe it's not too late?

Plot:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading-I love you all dearly! I hope you aren't too disappointed in this update…and im terribly sorry for the wait. But guys, PLEASE check out ttran59 and amy4156's stories! They are wonderful! Ttran59 has a new five shot coming out tonight called "A Broken Lullaby" (mentioned in this story, actually), so check that out too, okay guys? And don't forget about our collaborative project (me, tiff-ttran59, and amy-amy4156)…the link is /kxaxt

Thanks guys!! Enjoy!!

Miley P.O.V.

I mustered up enough courage to glance up at Nick, who looked as nervous as I felt. He shifted his gaze from his script, to my face, and we locked eyes. I felt myself shudder under his gaze, as my knees turned to jello.

"heh. I see we have to kiss…" he said, trying to make small talk.

"Well, that's what the script says." I responded, my voice a little shaky.

The kiss was at the end of the page, and we read through our lines slower than normal. However, despite all of our delaying, the kiss approached quickly, and I'd never been more nervous for anything in my entire life. I eyed him as he lowered his script, and slowly strode up to me. He took my free hand in his, and slowly brought his face to mine. For the moment, I forgot we were "Derek and Haliey", not Miley and Nick, and everything felt so right-so normal. I slowly leaned in too and our lips were merely a centimeter apart. One centimeter from connecting and showing me if all the sparks were still there.

Our eyes closed, our lips lingering, my head pounding in beat with my already pounding heart, our hands in one anothers-

"OKAY PEOPLE. THAT'S A WRAP. NO MORE TODAY. GO HOME, GET SOME REST." The announcement system blared, scaring both of us. We jumped apart, never getting to actually kiss, and I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well, heh, uh, I should get going." I said, scrambling around the room. I grabbed my bag, tossing my script into it, and slipped my shoes back on. I turned around and waved goodbye to Nick, and started for the door. I clutched the brass doorknob in my hand and began to turn it, when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist and pull me back a bit. I turned around to meet Nick's brown eyes, and my breath caught in my throat.

"What? No hug goodbye?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

I giggled slightly and stepped into his now open arms. I rested my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso. After a few moments, I pulled back and turned back towards the door.

"Call you later, Miles." I heard him say, as I opened the door. I turned around and gave him a small smirk, before heading out the door. I raced out of the building and immediately saw Mandy standing no more than two feet from me. I ran to her, latched onto her arm, and we skipped down the trail to our awaiting car.

"Ready girls?" our driver asked, opening the car door for us.

"Nah, it's okay. We're going to walk back. It's so beautiful outside!!" I exclaimed, turning on my heel, and dragging Mandy behind me.

Mandy spoke of nothing of importance for a good half of the way home, but I wasn't paying attention. We reached the soft sand and decided to walk along the beach on our way home. I slipped my shoes off and clutched them in my hands. My feet came in contact with the warm grainy ground, sinking deep into the soft sand. I felt the warm sunlight beam down on my face, as the light breeze scattered my hair. I listened to the waves crashing, as the water rolled up the beige granary. My toes danced in the chilly water, as it shuffled up the shore and onto the sand. I glanced up, squinting my eyes, and looked at the stunning sky above me. The sun was setting, coloring the sky a pink-orange color. The clouds were softly floating by, slowly disappearing in the darkening sky. The white folds of the cotton balls in the sky always gave me a sense of peace and serenity.

I shifted my gaze to the surface of the water, staring out into the mysterious sea. Small sail boats casually drifted atop the water, rocking slightly in the wind. They donned bright sails, very rich and vivid, almost glowing. As we continued striding along the sand, I heard giggling coming from my left. I shifted my eyes to catch sight of two girls messing around in the water. They were splashing each other, running around, just having fun. It made me smile, because that's something Mandy and I did often, back home. I adjusted my step, turning to walk towards these girls. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mandy doing the same as me, but giving me a questioning look. I gave her a little nod, and kept making my way towards the girls.

"Hey!" I called out, waving.

Their heads shot up, they raced out of the water, and walked over to us.

"Hey there!" one of the girls said, donning a bright smile. I returned the gesture, as I studied these two girls-they were familiar.

"Do….do i…know you?" I asked them, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"Yeah! Actually, we haven't 'met' yet, but still-we're working on the same movie!" the other girl spoke up. I nodded my head, it all making sense.

"oh! I saw you guys at script reading today, huh?" I asked. They both nodded their heads, grinning at me.

"Well, I'm Miley! This is Mandy!" I said, pointing to Mandy.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Tiffany, this is Amy!" one of the girls said, pointing to the other.

"Well, we're heading back to our condo to chill, care to join us?" I asked them. I was really hoping they'd say yes, they seemed really cool!

I watched as they exchanged words with their eyes-another Miley Mandy trait-and grinned to myself.

"Absolutely!! We would LOVE to!" Amy said, walking over to their stuff, which sat neatly on the sand. Tiffany followed her as Mandy and I waited patiently. They slipped their shorts and shirts on over their bikini's, shoved their feet back into their flipflops, and danced back over to us.

"I have an idea!" mandy said, speaking up for the first time since meeting these girls.

We all looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"well, I was just thinking…well what if we made it a sleepover?!" Mandy exclaimed, her eyes brightening. I immediately agreed with her, jumping up and down, nodding my head. We stopped freaking out and turned to Amy and Tiffany.

"Sooooo….?!" Mandy and I said in unison.

"WELL YEAH! HOW FUN WILL THAT BE?! Okay let us run by our condo and get clothes and such, but we wont need more than…say….20 minutes?" Tiffany said.

"Okay, sounds good. What's your phone numbers? I can text you guys what our condo number is, and y'all can just head over whenever you're ready!" I said, whipping out my phone.

Mandy and I exchanged numbers with our new friends, before we all began our walk back to our condos.

Tiffany and Amy went their separate way to their condo, as Mandy and I strode up to our front door. I jiggled the key in the lock, waiting to hear it click. When it did, I swung the door open and bounced inside. I was so excited!!

"Manders-food! I'll set up living room. MOVE MOVE MOVE" I exclaimed, running around.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" she said, saluting me, and dashing towards the kitchen.

I ran into the living room and pushed the sofa back, moved the coffee table, and all of the chairs. I skipped into our bedrooms, stripped the comforters off of the beds and pulled extra blankets out of the closet. I dumped all of these on the floor of the living room, before going in search of pillows. I quickly found plenty of those, dropping them in the living room as well. I ran into the bathroom, digging around until I found my box of nail polish, found some old magazines, and my laptop. I dropped these things off in the living room, picked out a few slumber party must-have movies, and raced into the kitchen. I cracked up at the scene playing out in front of me. I clutched my sides, and doubled over, practically falling over. Poor Mandy was covered in smoothie gunk, and food was spread out all around the kitchen.

"Miley! Help!" she exclaimed, sounding distressed. I giggled, and set to work helping her fix this disaster. I grabbed the chips she had picked out, and carried them into the living room. Then I took the blender and re-made the smoothies-this time securing the lid-what Mandy had forgotten to do. I boiled some water on the stove-cleaning up the smoothie mess while I waited. Once the water was boiled and the kitchen was clean, I dropped raw noodles into the boiling water. While the noodles cooked, I frantically searched for marinara sauce, and stuck the frozen garlic bread into the stove. Once the noodles were done, I heated up the sauce, removed the bread from the stove, and poured all the contents into 4 serving bowls.

I rummaged around for silverware, grabbing 4 forks, and brought all the food (smoothies and all) into the living room.

At about the same time, the doorbell rang. Mandy and I opened the door, welcomed Tiff and Amy in, and got excited for our girls night in!

We ate, talked, watched movies, painted our nails, and gossiped like crazy! I told them of my history with Nick, and they told me that Tiff had a crush on Joe, while Amy was lusting after Kevin. I told them I might be of assistance in that department, and we set to work on planning to get them all together.

At about 3 in the morning, we crashed. Sugar, random dancing, standing on tables and belting out songs, and the 6 smoothies we had each downed was seriously draining the energy from us.

1 MONTH LATER

Jerry called a freaking cast meeting at 5 in the freaking morning on my freaking day off. I am not freaking happy about this. I rolled, yes literally, out of bed, shoving my feet into my bunny slippers. I stomped into Mandy's room to see her still asleep.

"UP. NOW" I screeched, as she shot straight up.

"What time is it? 5 AM?! Oh. Right. I am so not freaking okay with this." She mumbled, sliding out of her bed. We both trudged into our bathroom, trying to get ready. I ran a brush through my semi-straightened, semi-wavy hair…well through the hair on the left side of my head. After that, I lost all will to care. It looked bad though, so I tied it into one of the messiest buns you've ever seen-hair falling out all over the place, bumps everywhere. But honestly, I couldn't care less. I didn't bother with makeup, and neither did mandy. We didn't even change. I stayed in my plaid pj pants,"music is love" black t-shirt and pink fuzzy bunny slippers, and Mandy in her basketball shorts and "Not a morning person" shirt. I giggled at the irony, but quickly stopped, realizing it took too much energy…energy I didn't have. Mandy slipped her feet into her squirrel slippers, I grabbed our phones, and we headed out the front door-locking it behind us.

The black SUV was already parked at the curb waiting for us. The driver jumped out of the car, smiling brightly at us, and opened the door.

"Good Morning, ladies." He said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Except GOOD DOESN'T WAKE UP UNTIL 8 FREAKING A.M….AT LEAST!" I raged, glaring and muttering under my breath.

"What she said." Mandy grumbled, glaring at everything. We slid into the back seat, fastening our seat belts, and remained silent as the SUV wisped off to its destination.

The car pulled to a stop at the entrance of one of the many buildings that had become second homes to us. I jumped out of the car, dragging Mandy behind me, as we stumbled into the building. Everyone was already in the meeting room, chatting quietly amongst themselves, none of them looking any happier than we were.

"MILEY! MAAANDY!" Jerry called, running into the room. He pulled us into a hug, which we only half heartedly returned, before pulling back and glaring at him.

"Feeling the love, feeling the love." He said, his eyes darting back and forth between us.

"You're gonna be feeling SOMETHING if you don't have a good freaking reason to have us here at 5 in the freaking morning, Jerry." I hissed, Mandy nodding furiously behind me.

"Okay…very well. 'Wake up cast before sunrise' is officially placed on the black list…moving on…take your seats girls-we'll make this fast." He said, smiling.

"Fast? You'll make this FAST? So, what, we wont have to stay in the confinement of this building-oh no-but we can go back to our condos and NOT FALL ASLEEP BECAUSE SOMEONE WOKE US UP AT 5 IN THE FREAKING MORNING TO CHAT FOR A FEW MINUTES…………OH HELL NO." Mandy said, clenching her fists.

"Peace, girls, peace! Promote the peace! Violence solves NOTHING!" Jerry said, still smirking.

"It solved World War II." I quipped, crossing my arms over my chest, and glaring.

"Heh, yes, well you see-"

"Girls, uh, come sit with me. Lets stop breathing fire at Jerry for now, you'll burn the inside of your mouths!" Nick joked, grabbing mine and Mandy's arms, pulling us over to the chairs. We huffed, but obliged, slinking back in the cushiony seats. Tiffany and Amy were sitting behind us-completely in the same mood as we were. The four of us had become extremely close recently…it was rare that there was a night we WERENT together. As for the "Hailey/Derek kiss"…still hasn't happened. Not in practice or filming. They decided to postpone it for our next destination…which, in my opinion, is a curse and a blessing.

We waited-not so patiently-until Jerry stepped into the center of the room.

"People people please! I know you hate me at the moment, and I'm sorry, but I have news!" he shouted, staring at all of us.

I waited for him to go on, but he didn't. He just stood there like a freaking monkey at a freaking circus for 10 minutes. IF LOOKS COULD KILL, HIS BODY WOULDVE BEEN TORN TO PIECES.

I was about to get up and attack him when he finally began again.

"We are leaving Hawaii tomorrow-2 weeks early-and heading for New York City!! We are now scheduled to remain there for 9 or 10 months to finish up filming. So pack, and enjoy your final day, m'dears!" he shouted, skipping out of the room.

My eyes widened in horror and I sprang out of my seat-pulling Mandy up behind me. We raced home and began to pack-throwing clothing all over the place

Before we knew it, 11 p.m. had approached and we had gone all day without stopping to eat, drink, pee, watch tv, answer the phone, ANYTHING. We collapsed on my bed, finally having everything packed and ready to go. The next morning at 6 AM the cars came to pick us up and take us to the private jet. They loaded all of our luggage, and we boarded the plane. I took a seat on the soft sofa, slowly sinking into it. Mandy settled herself on the chair across from me, Tiffany and Amy sitting on the sofa across the plane, watching some movie. Nick was sleeping in a sofa in the back of the plane, and I noticed Mandy was fast asleep already too. So I pulled my macbook out of my carry on bag, and flipped it open, waiting for it to load. My fingers danced across the keyboard as I typed in my password, pulled up Safari (internet) and waited to check my email. My eyes scanned over the "from" section, seeing who all had contacted me yesterday while I was in my panic attack mode. Most of them were the stupid astrology emails, I had one or two from family, then one from an email address I didn't know. 

I clicked on the address, and it opened up an email, informing me of a story some kid had written. I clicked the link to the story, which was called "A Broken Lullaby" (A/N: that's an actual story and it's FIRST CHAPTER OUT TONIGHT, BY MY FRIEND ttran59. CHECK IT OUT GUYS! I PRE-READ IT, AND ITS FANTASTIC!!).

The page loaded, a blue strip across the top saying "-unleash your imagination." The words uploaded to the page, and I began to read the summary. It was a story about me-a little strange-but I had nothing better to do, so I read on. By the time I had finished this story, my eyes were dripping with tears. I was clinging to a pillow from the sofa, and it was now tear stained as well. The thought of someone writing something this amazing and emotional-well…it was just bewildering. I knew better than to put myself in the kindof situation the story had placed the fictional me in (A/N: not giving away ANYTHING. Go read her story!!), but it seemed so real. It really got me thinking about how much I need Nick, and how it might not be too late for us…about how I should tell him my feelings.

I was so lost in thought that I failed to see another human life form standing in front of me, a worried look washed over their face.

"Miles! Are you okay?!"


	7. Ice Skating and Tears

I hastily wiped at the tears cascading down my face, as my eyes met with brown ones

A/N: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! And this chapter is crap, but it'll have to do for now. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE ONE, THE ONLY TIFFANY (ttran59). Without her, this story wouldn't even exist!! Read and review please! I love you all and I swear I will never go this long again without updating!!

MIley P.O.V.

I hastily wiped at the tears cascading down my face, as my eyes met with brown ones. Nick Jonas stood in front of me, concern evident on his face.

"Mile? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered, still trying to calm down from crying.

"I don't believe you." He said, sitting down beside me and softly placing his hand on my shoulder. I got goosebumps from his touch, and I couldn't help but shiver a bit, which did not go unnoticed by Nick.

"You cold?" he asked, as he started searching for a blanket. He eventually found one, and placed it gently around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I muttered, still wiping at my tear-stained face. I looked over at Nick, who was staring at me with an uneasy gaze.

He sat with me until my crying subsided, not once leaving my side. I wiped at my face one last time, curled my legs underneath me, and turned to face Nick.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" he asked me, his eyes full of curiosity.

I inhaled deeply and opened my mouth to speak.

"Well you see, I was reading this-"

"-PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS. WE ARE PREPARING TO LAND. REPEAT-FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS." The flight attendant interrupted me.

I sighed, stood up from the sofa, and padded over to the plane seat next to Mandy. I shot Nick an apologetic look, buckled my seatbelt, and leaned my head back against the head rest.

I was going to have to tell him I still loved him-I had no other choice.

The plane landed and we corralled all of our belongings and hauled them off to our new apartments in the big apple.

I was to be sharing one with Mandy, and Nick had his own across the hall from us. Tiff and Amy had one diagonal to our apartment, and next to Nicks.

Mandy and I lugged our suitcases down the hallway before reaching 24B. I slid the silver key into the lock and turned, listening to the click echo in the hallway. I pushed the door open and glided inside, my suitcase thumping behind me. I dropped my bags to the floor of the living room and raced into one of the two bedrooms. I practically flew onto the bed, burying my face into the huge pillow covered with a brown pillowcase. I lifted my head and gazed around my new bedroom, pleased with what I saw. The walls were a deep brown, with turquoise stripes at the top and bottom, and beautiful paintings adorning the walls. "MILEY" was hung on the wall, in large sterling silver letters, and there was a huge whiteboard/bulletin board taking up one of my walls. The carpet was white and fuzzy and felt amazing beneath my bare feet. There was a deep brown wooden armoire in the corner, an Oval mirror resting on top of it. A matching nightstand stood before the bed, which was huge and inviting. The King sized bed was covered with a Royal Blue duvet cover with dark brown trim. Lamps surrounded the room, and the curtains matched the royal blue bedspread. I padded back into the living room, which looked remarkably similar to the one in Hawaii, and snuck a look into Mandy's room. She was fast asleep in her room, which was decorated very similar to mine-only different colors. Where I had brown and blue, she had blue and purple. The kitchen was decked out in stainless steel appliances and stuffed full of junk food, and the living room had an adjoining balcony overlooking Times Square. I shuffled over to my bags and dragged them into my room, and began unpacking. After many fights with my suitcases, clothing, numerous hair products and makeup and wire hangers, everything was all put up and I was able to relax on my bed. I pulled my Marc Jacobs bag closer to me, rummaging through it until my hand closed around my script. I withdrew it from my bag and flipped it open, running over my lines a little more. Before I knew it, I was asleep, face first, in my script.

4 hours later.

I slowly lifted my head, wiping my eyes, as I heard "I'm Calming Down" blare from my phone. I propped myself up on one of my elbows, and extended my other arm into my bag to find my phone. I pulled it out, slid my finger across the "answer call" button, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, while yawning. So it basically came out as heehooo.

"Tired much?" I heard his voice chime.

"Hey now! It's not my fault they keep us up and get us up early!" I exclaimed, waking up a bit.

"Yeah yeah, excuses excuses!"

"Pfft. So, what do you want?" i asked.

"Ouch. Don't want to talk to me, I see? Fine!" he replied.

"No Nicky!! I was kidding. Go on, tell me!" I pleaded, giggling softly.

"Okay okay. I wanted to see if you would be interested in going ice skating with me later today? Or now…" he asked, in what sounded like a nervous tone. I grinned from ear to ear-seeing as this could be the best time to tell him how I felt about him.

"Yes! I'd love to! Let me change and we can go!" I exclaimed, jumping off my bed.

"Kay sweet. Pick ya up in 10 minutes! Bye!" he said, hanging up. I hung up my phone, tossed it on the bed, and danced over to my closet. I pulled out my Sevens Jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. I put both of these on, then searched for a tee-shirt to go over the blue one. I found one that had a forest made of microphones-it was black and white with a bit of blue in it, so it matched perfectly. I slipped it over my body, shoved my feet into my black uggs, grabbed my phone, and raced to the living room in time to hear Nick knock on the door. I opened it to see him standing there, and flashed him a bright smile.

"Afternoon, m'lady!" he exclaimed, in a cheesy accent, while extending his arm for me to latch onto. I happily obliged, and we walked out into the hallway. I locked the door and we strode to the elevator, as I took out my phone. I sent Mandy a quick text message letting her know where I was, then refocused my attention solely on Nick. The elevator dropped us down 24 floors in a matter of seconds, and before we knew it the doors slid open and we were walking in the cold New York City winter air. The cold air nipped at my face, causing it to redden a bit. I immediately regretted not bringing a coat, seeing as the wind was picking up quite a bit.

"You're cold. Here!" Nick said, taking his Northface coat off and placing it around my shoulders.

"are you sure?" I asked. He nodded at me, giving me an encouraging smile.

"thanks!" I said, smiling brightly.

We got to Central Park, rented skates, put them on and stepped out onto the rink.

"So…I don't know what im doing…" Nick said shyly.

"Its cool, I'm a pro!" I exclaimed, skating in a circle around him. I grabbed his hand and took off, pulling him behind me. We skated around for a while, while I helped him get use to it. Before long, he caught on and we were skating around flawlessly. However, the ice was all scratched up from having not been shaved recently, and as I went to lift one of my legs off the ground my other skate got caught in a deep cut in the ice. I fell to the ground, landing hard on my butt. I looked up to see Nick skating over to me, and I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment.

"are you okay?!" he asked, extending his arm for me to grab. I nodded, grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up. We were now standing face to face, still holding hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern clear in his perfect brown eyes.

"yeah." I croaked out. Being this close to him made me so nervous-yet made me want to just close the space between us and kiss him-telling him everything I was feeling in that kiss. But that would be too rational-something I'd never do.

"Okay…" Nick said, still staring at me. I tried to avert my gaze, but I couldn't. I looked from him, to the ice, to my surroundings, and back to his eyes. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours, until I realized we were both leaning in. Wait…he was leaning in too? Could this mean he still feels something for me?! I got really excited, and my eyes fluttered close as our lips neared one another. We were mere seconds away from showing each other all that we were feeling. I could feel his warm breath warming my face, his nose barely brushing mine. We leaned closer and closer, our hands still holding, our lips about to touch-

BAM.

The next thing I knew, I was face first on the ground, my head throbbing, Nick sprawled out next to me. I turned to face him, giving him a questioning look.

"Little kid skated through us, knocking us over." He offered.

"Of course" I muttered, more to myself than him.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and skated towards the exit.

"Uhh I think I'm gonna head back. My head is kinda hurting now" I said, lamely. Truth was, I was feeling defeated and just wanted to curl up on my bed and cry.

Nick nodded understandingly, and we turned in our skates and headed back to our apartments. We reached my door and I gave him a quick hug and a thank you, before unlocking my door and running straight to Mandy's room.

"ILL KILL HIM! HE DIDN'T? HE DID? OH HES DEAD! LEE-LEE I'LL KILL HIM!" I heard her exclaim. She must have been talking to her sister, Lindsay, and I decided to leave her alone. They never got to talk, and who was I to interrupt that? I turned on my heel and ran back out of the apartment. I rode the elevator down and ran all the way back to Central Park. I stopped by a coffee cart, purchasing a cup of hot chocolate, before making my way to a bench in front of a fountain. I took a sip of the hot chocolate, the warm liquid sliding down my throat. I completely lost it-tears flooded out of my eyes and I squeezed them shut in hopes of not losing my composure in public. Too late.

I was full on sobbing. I couldn't stop it. It hurt so much to love him, but not be with him. And we almost kissed! What was that?! What would have happened if that obnoxious little kid hadn't had screwed it all up?! A thousand "what ifs" ran through my head, as tears poured out from my eyes. My whole body was shaking as I sobbed, my breathing becoming very fast paced. I was losing control, I was so stressed, and I just needed to talk to someone. My head was spinning and I was feeling dizzy, and I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I craned my neck around to see….

END OF PART ONE

TO BE CONTINUED…

JUST KIDDING!!

Where was i? Oh yeah…the good part :D

I craned my neck around to reveal Nick, staring back at me.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out.

"Miley." He breathed out, taking a seat next to me. He lifted my petite body from the bench and sat me in his lap. He slowly rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back, which only made me cry harder.

"Mi, what's wrong?" he asked me, extremely worried.

"I love you Nick. Okay? I. LOVE. YOU. I never stopped. I don't think I ever will stop. I cant help it-I just love you. I don't know what to do either, because its so hard to be around you and not be with you. It's killing me. I need you, Nick. I need you in my life." I exclaimed, as I started to sob even more.

He hugged me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you too, Mile. I never stopped either." I heard him whisper. He removed his face and turned mine so we could look one another in the eye.

"r-r-really?" I asked, shaking from all the emotions I was feeling.

"really really. I cannot live another day without you as mine." He stated, staring into my yes.

"So…wh-what does this mean?" I asked, hope evident in my shaky voice.

"It means-MIley Ray. Will you please be my girlfriend…er…again? And this time, not a thing will come between us?!" he asked, giving me a cute wink.

"Yes!" I nodded my head furiously, smiling ear to ear.

"Good, because that means I can do this…" he said, closing the space between us and kissing me. I felt my whole body tingle and now my head was spinning even more-but in a good way. I grinned even wider, and sat there, kissing the boy I would always be in love with.

A/N: THIS IS NOT-I REPEAT NOT-THE END OF THIS SERIES!! I WILL KEEP WRITING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS LATER IN THE FILMING. REVIEW PLEASE :D XOXO I LOVE YOU ALL! AND I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!


	8. Movie Night

ALTND CH 8 plot

A/N: Hey guys. So I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for this story. So if you guys want more, you're gonna have to tell me what you'd like to see. NO MILEY DYING OR GETTING SHOT OR WHATEVER. Just cute things, or dramatic things that COULD happen. Nothing like "cody linely sweeps in from no where and shoots Nick and kidnaps miley" or whatever…haha. I really only like to write things that could happen.

Anyways. Thanks for reading you guys! This update is dedicated to Tiff and Amy, I love you both!

What else? Oh, I own nothing but the plot and a few characters here and there…

Anyways

READ. REVIEW. PLEASE :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Picking up where we left off)

Miley P.O.V.

I pulled back from the kiss, and smiled at Nick. He smiled back at me, resting his forehead against mine.

"God, I'm so happy." He breathed out, lacing our fingers together.

"There are not words to justify how happy I am." I stated, grinning.

We sat on the bench, me in his lap, for a while, just talking. The breeze picked up quite a bit-and winter in New York can be quite brutal. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, shivering slightly.

Instinctively, Nick's arms flew around my body and he hugged me closer to himself.

"Warmer?" he asked me, kissing the top of my head.

"Mhmm" I murmured, loving being in his arms again.

"Let's go back to the apartments…I really don't want you getting sick." He said to me, concern apparent in his voice. I nodded my head and stretched my legs out in front of me. Nick stood up and offered his hand to me, which I latched onto, and we walked hand in hand back to our apartments.

We reached my door and I unlocked it, our hands still attached. After walking in, I kicked the door shut, the slam echoing through the apartment.

"MILES. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??" Mandy shouted from her room, having obviously heard the door close.

"JUST….OUT" I shouted back, watching her appear in the living room, her head down as she examined the page of a book.

"oh, well that's co-OH MY GOD." Mandy exclaimed, finally looking up.

"What?" I asked, smirking.

"You. Him. Hands. Holding. Together. WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mandy screeched, excited and confused.

Nick squeezed my hand lightly, before tugging on it and pulling me into his arms. I looked up at him and our eyes locked on one another, as we leaned in and shared a soft kiss.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" I heard Mandy squeak. I giggled at her, while still kissing Nick, and he placed his hand on my lower back in an attempt to bring me even closer to him.

I pulled away from the kiss, resting my head on his chest, and smiled at Mandy.

"Well, you two are freaking adorable. And I'm freaking jealous. But anywho…I'm off Tiff and Amy said they have a guy to hook me up with…so…lata gators!" she called, walking out.

"I love that girl…" I said, giggling.

"I love you." Nick stated, staring into my eyes.

"and I love you. It killed me not to be with you…."I said, looking down. My eyes started to water, thinking of how I'd cry myself to sleep every night.

"hey, look at me." He said, sliding his thumb under my chin and lifting my head.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I was overwhelmed with a wave of the sadness I felt when he and I weren't together.

"It was dumb for us to break up, and I take responsibility for that. I thought it would be too hard on us-me being on tour and you being at home. Then, when I got home, I wanted to see you…but I thought it would be too hard. However, when I ran into you on the beach…then on set for this movie…well I knew it was fate. But I didn't want to rush you into anything…" he said, his voice trailing off.

I nodded my head, my tears slowly ceasing. My arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and I nuzzled my head into his chest. His arms circled my tiny body, protectively, as he kissed the top of my head.

"So, babe, want to stay in my apartment tonight? I was thinking we could have a movie night…and just spend time together." He said.

"I'd love that. Let me get changed and I'll meet you over there?" I said, pulling away from the hug.

"Absolutely." He said, leaning down and kissing me. He left and I bounced into my bedroom, deciding on what to wear. I went to put on a dress that I had gotten a few days ago, when I heard my phone go off-telling me I had a text message. I slid my finger over the 'unlock' button, clicked on new text messages, and saw that Nick had messaged me. I grinned as I began to read it.

_Baby (you don't know how much I love that I can call you that again…) but baby, don't get all dressed up. Just wear sweats, because you are beautiful no matter what. Get your adorable little butt over here soon! I miss you already (:_

_xoxo Nick_

I sat my phone down and retrieved sweat pants from my closet, putting them on instead. I slipped on a "Metro Station" t-shirt, grabbed a hoodie, and shoved my feet into my black uggs. I tucked my juicy track pants into my uggs, clutched my phone, and dashed into the kitchen. I scribbled a quick note to Mandy, that read:

_Shmanders, its Miles. I'm going to Nick's for the evening, and I'm staying there. Don't give me that look-we aren't going to do anything and you know it! We're just spending some time together. Call if you need me, I'm only across the hall. Let me know how your date with 'mystery guy' goes!_

_Love you shmanders!_

_xoxo Shmiley_

Placing the note on the counter, where she was sure to see it, I bounced over to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut behind me. I went to knock on Nick's door, but before my hand could come in contact with the door, it flew open.

"Watching for me, Nicolas?" I joked, winking at him.

"That…or I heard a door slam and figured you were on your way." He said, chuckling.

"I suppose that _could_ be true." I stated, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Well, my dear, please come in!" he said, holding his hand out for me to grab, which I happily did. We shuffled into his apartment and made our way into the living room. His whole apartment was very similar to mine, except it was smaller since he wasn't living with anyone else.

I walked over to the huge sofa and flopped down, as the huge cushions engulfed me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, staring at me.

"Yes please!...er….Dr. Pepper?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"You're too cute. And coming right up!" he said, skipping off to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, placing a can of Coke in front of him, and handing me my Dr. Pepper. I opened it and brought the cool aluminum to my mouth, letting the carbonated liquid slide down my throat. I side glanced, and caught sight of Nick staring at me.

"Staring at me, Jonas?" I asked, jokingly, as I sat my can down.

"Can you blame me? I mean LOOK AT YOU." He said, grabbing my right hand with his left, and squeezing it. I giggled, and slid my Uggs off my feet, snuggling into the sofa.

"Come here you." He said, pulling on my hand, bringing me next to him. He rested my legs over his lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I was thinking Chinese for dinner? I could order take out…" he said, kissing the side of my head.

"Sounds great." I spoke softly, snuggling even more into him.

"Okay I'll call. What do you want?" he asked me.

"Hm…shrimp lo mein? Make sure theres no meat in that, please!" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

"Will do." He said, picking up the phone and ordering our food. Once that was done, he stood up and placed a DVD in the DVD player, grabbing the remote on his way back to the sofa. He sat on the sofa, lifting me and placing me in his lap, then turned on the tv. The screen displayed the set-up menu for Steel Magnolias, my favorite movie ever.

I lifted my face so I could look him in the eyes, and pressed my lips to his.

"What was that for?" he asked, after we pulled apart.

"This movie. I know it's not exactly your favorite…" I started.

"But it's yours. And as long as im spending time with you, I'm good." he said, hugging me closer to him. We watched the movie for about 45 minutes, until the doorbell rang.

"COMING" Nick shouted, standing up and grabbing his wallet. He made his way over to the door, me on his heels.

He opened the door, and what I saw made me laugh uncontrollably. Nick was turning red from trying not to laugh, and I had to actually leave the room so I wouldn't upset the guy.

The delivery guy was, so to speak, a freak. He wore pants that were at least 4 inches too short, and a tight tight tight, did I mention TIGHT?, shirt that had a picture of "Charlie the Unicorn" on it. Around the unicorn, the words "SHUUUUN THE NONBELIEVERS. SHUUUUUUUNNNNNN" were written in thick, black lettering. On his feet were house shoes, but not just any pair of house shoes…oh no. They were squirrels. Big, fat, fluffy, dark brown squirrels with bulging eyes and massive buck teeth. On his head he wore a headband that had bunny ears glued on, and he was wearing MAKE UP. He had on purple eyeshadow, red lipstick and blue mascara.

Once I had gained my composure, I walked out of the bedroom to see Nick and the delivery guy still talking.

"So…dude. Can we get a picture with you? I mean…for our scrapbook! You know…we want to remember everything about our filming…" Nick said, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Sure!" the delivery dude responded, completely oblivious.

Nick snatched his camera and held his hand out to me. I grabbed onto his hand, and he pulled me over to them. With his arm securely on my waist, and the freak-delivery guy standing on the other side of me (the hair from this squirrel slippers tickling my legs), Nick held the camera out with his free hand and snapped a few photos. Then we had the delivery guy move to the middle and we all made funny faces and took a few more pictures.

After a few minutes, Nick paid the guy, we got our food, and freak-delivery guy left. The second the door closed, we burst into laughter. I literally fell to the floor, I was laughing so hard, and Nick had tears rolling down his face.

"THAT…..WAS….AMA….ZING." he said, between laughs.

"I….KNOW….I…CANT…BE….LIEVE…WE….GOT….A….PIC….TURE….WITH…HIM" I said, between laughs as well.

After a few minutes of rolling on the floor, my laughter subsided, as did Nicks. He walked over to me and held out his hand, so he could help me stand up. Once I was back on my feet, we clutched the food and walked back to the living room. We silently ate our food, while watching the end of the movie. When we were done eating, Nick took care of the trash, insisting that I stay put and not worry about helping. Soon, the credits began to roll, so I got up to change the movie.

"Sit your butt back down, babe." Nick said, grabbing my waist and pulling me back down.

"I was gonna change the movie! You've done a lot tonight, I figured the least I could do was get off my lazy ass and change the movie!" I exclaimed, trying once more to stand up.

"Babe. I'm not letting you get up. Let me take care of it!" he said, standing up and jogging over to the DVD player.

"Fiiiiine." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

He put in The Notebook, another one of my favorites, then started walking back to the sofa.

"Aww is wittle Miwey maaaad?" he said, making the cutest puppy dog pout ive ever seen.

I nodded my head violently, furrowing my eyebrows and narrowing my eyes…playfully of course!

"Well, we'll have to fix that, now wont we!" he said, as he reached the sofa. He scooped me up into his arms and spun me around, placing kisses all over my face. He sat both of us down on the sofa, me in his lap, and kissed my nose. This caused me to scrunch my nose, giggle and squeeze my eyes shut. When I opened them, he was staring at me, a huge grin adorning his face.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I asked.

"You are so freaking adorable. Especially when you scrunch up your nose!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a kiss.

I grinned up at him, and we turned our attention to the movie. Every once in a while he would squeeze my hand, or my side, just to let me know he was thinking about me. It made me smile every single time.

If this isn't true love, then I don't know what is.


	9. AN:Important

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that for some stupid reason people are freaking out and making all the Hannah Mont

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that for some stupid reason people are freaking out and making all the Hannah Montana fanfic writers move their stories to the Camp Rock section if they have the JoBros in them…whatever.**

**I don't want my stories reported, so I'm unhappily obliging.**

**I hope you guys will still read these stories and show me support, I love y'all!**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, that was my bad.**

**And I'll have updates kinda soon…but I'm out of town for another week (and have been for 2 weeks) so I've been unable to write.**

**Anyway…that's all!**


	10. IMPORTANT

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but I need you all to know that all these stories are going on a permanent hiatus. I just, honestly, lost all faith and respect in Miley and have no will to write about her. I used to be a huge fan of her, but I guess I just kinda moved on…I don't know, I just have no spark or inspiration to write, which isn't fair to you guys. That would mean my chapters wouldn't be that great, because honestly I just don't have the love for her, or Niley that I used to (I still love Nick though!!)

But yeah, please don't hate me.

Not only all that, but I also am writing a new story for Veronica and Logan (Veronica Mars, any takers?) So, if You're into that, please read it. Or even if you aren't, check it out. It's going to, hopefully, be great :)

Not only all of the aforementioned setbacks, but I am also doing the IB program at my school. Some of you may know what that is, and others wont. In short terms-it's a really really hard program for high school students-the most rigorous in the world. Its hard, but worth it!

So. If you have any questions or complaints or sorrowful words, just leave a comment. I promise I'll try and respond!

Again, I'm so sorry.

And if any of you would like a preview of my LoVe story, message me!

Thanks for the great words you've left me that have always encouraged me. Its definitely not you guys, or a lack of feedback or anything like that. I just am no longer inspired by Miley.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
